SIGHTLESS
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Setelah kematian ayah, ibu dan Siwon, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang ke rumah untuk tinggal bersamaku. Ia sangat misterius dan mempunyai motif tersembunyi. Entah kenapa, pesonanya itu membuat aku semakin tergila-gila padanya. Seharusnya aku tahu ia adalah pacar kakakku, tapi cinta itu butakan? KYUMIN! CHAPTER 4! Bagaimana kalau kita buat Sungmin menjadi karakter yang segelap-gelapnya?
1. Kami Sekeluarga

.

**Sebelum membaca cerita, author ingin memberi tahu kalian beberapa hal. Cerita ini bukan cerita yang **_**hanya **_**menceritakan sisi dari cinta segitiga yang terlibat di dalam konflik. Mungkin akan muncul alur cerita yang kalian tidak bayangkan akan terjadi. Di sini, Sungmin yang ceria dan imut-imut juga tidak akan kalian temukan**― ** author mendapat ide, **_**bagaimana kalau kita buat Sungmin menjadi karakter yang segelap-gelapnya karakter**_**? Karakter yang pendiam, selalu terpuruk dan pelit bicara.**

**Cerita ini memang cerita romantis. Jika kalian suka sentuhan thriller psikologi, mungkin kalian bisa baca. Tapi kalau udah ada kata psikologi, biasanya alurnya jarang ada yang **_**unyu **_**kan? Mungkin cerita romantis ini akan berbeda.  
**

**Based on a Wentworth Miller's film.**

**Yah… happy reading, kawan.**

.

_Sebagai anak terakhir, aku sangat sayang keluargaku. Semuanya._

_Aku cinta orang tuaku, kakakku dan anggota tambahan― Jee, anjing pug kami. Mungkin hal ini aneh, tapi di antara seluruh anggota keluarga, justru kakakkulah yang paling aku sayangi. Mungkin karena hampir setiap detik hidupku terus kuhabiskan dengannya. _

_Ibu, anggota keluarga kami yang menghilang terlebih dulu. Terakhir kali ia bernafas jatuh pada tanggal 3 September 2003. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 4 SD dan begitu terpukul karena telah kehilangan orang paling berharga di hidupku. Beberapa tahun kemudian ayah meninggal karena serangan jantung. Penyebab spesifiknya apa? Karena kakakku memutuskan untuk memberitahu ayah bahwa ia gay. Ayah mengalami palpitasi dan sesak nafas sepuluh menit sebelum kematiannya. Alhasil, kakakku benar-benar merasa bersalah mengenai hal itu._

_Apa semua kejadian itu membuat orientasi seksualnya berubah? Jangan harap._

_Kakakku adalah orang yang kuat. Cara berpikirnya begitu tajam. Ucapannya begitu tegas. Matanya seakan dapat memberi perintah tanpa berbicara apapun. Setelah kematian orang tua kami, ia menyumbangkan seluruh uangnya untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen di tengah Seoul. Karena kondisi itu, terpaksa juga kami menjual Jee. Kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil― sekarang kami tinggal di sebuah mansion megah di Itaewon, Yongsan. Aku tetap melanjutkan sekolahku, sedangkan ia sibuk menjadi manager di hotel The Plaza._

_Seperti hari ini, aku duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki menyilang. Kakak sedang bermain piano― selain cerdas, ia juga mempunyai nilai seni tinggi. Kakakku itu sempurna. Ketika di tanya di sekolah siapa idolaku, seluruh murid mulai menyebut satu persatu nama penyanyi dan artis. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku― "Kim Heechul." jawabku. "Itu kakakku."_

_Setiap belajar, aku selalu mendengarkan permainan pianonya itu. Matanya terlihat begitu tenang. Jari-jarinya yang halus menari-nari di atas tuts. Tepat di saat itulah, biasanya Choi Siwon datang. Selain permainan piano, kali ini aku juga suka mendengar percakapan mereka dari ruang tengah. Semua percakapan― tawa, tangis, godaan, ciuman… _

_Choi Siwon adalah orang yang baik. Dan ia adalah kakak keduaku. Kedua kakakku itu semuanya sangat baik. Aku sayang kedua kakakku._

_Kilauan di mata Heechul menghilang begitu ia masuk ke kamarku di tengah hujan deras. Jas kerjanya begitu kotor dan rambutnya basah karena air hujan. Ia memberitahuku bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada._

_Aku terkejut. Heechul menangis._

_Sampai hari pemakaman, tidak ada senyum yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Kami hanya menatap makam Siwon dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi ketika kami naik ke mobil, Heechul tersenyum kembali. "Sama seperti saat kehilangan ayah dan ibu, min. Seharusnya kita sudah biasa." kemudian ia mengendarai BMWnya sampai ke rumah._

_Kupikir drama hidup kami sudah selesai. Kuharap tidak ada yang terulang lagi._

_Ternyata tidak._

**.**

**SIGHTLESS**

**.**

**Setelah kematian ayah, ibu dan Siwon, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang ke rumah untuk tinggal bersamaku. Ia sangat misterius dan mempunyai motif tersembunyi. Entah kenapa, pesonanya itu membuat aku semakin tergila-gila padanya. Seharusnya aku tahu ia adalah pacar kakakku, tapi cinta itu butakan?**

** . **

** present**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu membuatku beralih dari buku yang tengah kubaca.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 9 malam dan hujan deras masih mengguyur kota Seoul dari siang. Aku mulai beranjak dari selimutku, lalu memakai sandal dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Di teras, Heechul sedang menutup payung sembari menaruhnya di tepi pintu. Ketika mengangkat kepala, aku dapat melihat cengiran di bibirnya.

"Hey, min." katanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sudah panaskan tehnya?"

"Sudah semuanya." aku mengangguk kecil. Heechul memberi senyum lebar sekali lagi, lalu mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Tepat saat ingin menutup pintu, aku baru sadar ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang hendak masuk. Rambutnya bermodel shagy sebahu yang di cat dengan warna cokelat tua. Tubuhnya tinggi dan agak kurus. Aku mendongak sekilas, menyadari bahwa telah kedatangan tamu. "Oh. Dia Kyuhyun, min. Suruh dia masuk." Heechul menoleh ke belakang sambil melepas jas hitamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku. "Kau pasti Sungmin. Heechul bercerita banyak tentangmu." ujarnya lembut. Aku dapat mendengar tawa kecil Heechul di sisi lain ruangan. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan dasinya, sedangkan ia memperhatikan kami dari bayangan cermin. "Apa yang kau lakukan jika menunggu Heechul sampai selarut ini? Rumah ini cukup besar untuk di tinggali berdua." kepala Kyuhyun mendongak, memperhatikan setiap sisi ruangan. _Yah… memang rumah yang cukup besar, tapi aku sudah terbiasa di tinggal sendirian_.

"Ada beberapa pembantu, kyu." Heechul bicara sambil melepas jam Rolexnya. "Tapi sekarang sudah jam istirahatnya― eh!" matanya membesar begitu melihat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh bahuku.

Nafasku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Udaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan― aku tidak dapat bernafas!

"Ada apa dengannya?" cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Sungmin ada trauma dengan orang-orang. Ia tidak suka di sentuh oleh orang asing." Heechul menggeleng maklum. Aku hanya menggosok bahuku berkali-kali, seolah ada debu yang tertinggal di sana. "Semakin lama kau mengenalnya, kau akan semakin mengerti. Lebih baik kita masuk dan makan. Kyuhyun sudah belikan kau rib toast." Heechul merangkulku, lalu kami berjalan ke ruang makan.

Rasanya lidahku begitu kelu― aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa dari daging rib yang tengah kumakan. Aku hanya mengunyah dan mengunyah, karena Heechul menyuruhku untuk makan malam setiap hari. Aku duduk di tengah meja, sedangkan Heechul di sebelah kanan dan Kyuhyun di sebelah kiri. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, aku hanya sebagai penonton― melihat tawa mereka, mendengar percakapan mereka… semua ini sudah biasa kulakukan.

"Sungmin ikut olimpiade sains tahun lalu, tapi sayangnya ia kalah saat di London. Mereka bilang jika Sungmin menang, ia bisa dapat beasiswa di Oxford." Heechul berkata sambil menambahkan gula ke dalam tehnya. "Aku tidak bisa belajar giat seperti Sungmin. Maksudku― aku hanya begini-begini saja. Kupikir semua ini bisa kudapatkan karena dukungan dan keberuntungan― hahaha. Yang jelas, aku tidak dapat melakukan semuanya sampai seperti ini jika bukan karena Sungmin." kemudian Heechul tertawa.

Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan. Membanggakan diriku tanpa berkaca. Ia selalu menomor satukan diriku, yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Dulu aku juga ikut olimpiade matematika, tapi tidak sampai ke London. Aku hanya dapat beasiswa di University of Seoul."

"Ya. Tapi kenapa kau jadi detektif pada akhirnya?" Heechul menyernyit penuh jenaka.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin panggilan diri." Kyuhyun menyengir. Keningku berkerut kecil― detektif? Bagaimana bisa Heechul berkenalan dengan seorang detektif? Tapi karena tidak suka bicara, aku menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. "Bagaimana dengan kau, min? Kau ingin jadi apa saat besar nanti?"

Gerakanku terhenti. Perlahan, mataku meliriknya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang kuucapkan, tapi aku hanya sibuk memperhatikan dirinya.

"Mmm… Sungmin mau jadi ahli tehnik kimia. Ia sudah bicara banyak denganku." akhirnya Heechul menyerobot― ah… selalu saja hal ini terjadi.

"Bicara banyak?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis dan berbicara dengan nada sarkastis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi melihat wajahnya itu membuatku ingin melempar pisau ke arahnya. "Kelihatannya kau suka daging rib yang kubawakan, min. Mau kubawakan lagi besok?"

Aku menyernyit bingung. Ketika kulihat ke piring― pantas saja. Piringku bersih. "Tidak." cetusku cepat.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Heechul mengoreksi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." akhirnya aku membeo. Setelah mengelap mulut dengan sapu tangan, aku segera angkat kaki dan melesat cepat menuju kamar tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Ketika menaiki tangga, kakiku bergerak begitu cepat― seakan dikejar setan― suaranya terdengar sampai ke lantai satu. Tak sampai di situ, suara langkah lain terdengar di belakangku. Aku mempercepat langkah― bahkan berlari―

"Min!" Heechul berteriak di dalam koridor. Langkahku terhenti. "Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kalau begini caramu, kau tidak akan bisa berbaur dengan siapapun. Kyuhyun tahu masalahmu dan ia berusaha membuatmu percaya padanya. Semakin ada masalah, kau semakin menutup diri. Hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa!"

"Biar kuluruskan." aku tersenyum penuh ironi, "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan detektif?" aku berbalik. Wajah Heechul menegang― ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa dia seorang detektif yang menyelidiki kematian Siwon waktu itu? Aku sudah cukup tahu dengan kematian Siwon! Entah dia akan jadi pacarmu atau bukan, tapi aku tidak mau lagi merasa kehilangan. Aku tidak mau punya keluarga lagi! Aku tidak mau punya kakak lagi! Aku sayang kedua kakakku! Hanya dua."

Penjelasanku benar-benar membuat Heechul bungkam. Aku benci situasi di mana argumenku tidak dibalas, jadi aku berputar dan kembali melanjutkan langkah― "Tunggu. Min!" panggil Heechul. "Ia― Kyuhyun akan tinggal di sini."

"Tunggu." aku berbalik lagi, "Tinggal? Ia pacarmu?"

"Ya. Kami pacaran." Heechul menelan ludah.

"Kau pacaran dengan detektif yang menyelidiki kematian mantanmu sendiri? Bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika ia tahu hal ini?"

"Ini tidak serumit itu, min…" Heechul menyingkap anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Aku tahu ia berusaha membuat sebuah penjelasan atas semua ini. "Begini… kau juga harus mengerti. Dengan sikapmu seperti ini, seolah kau mengharuskan aku untuk menutup diri juga sepertimu dan tidak mempunyai pacar sampai aku tua! Min, buka hatimu! Tidak ada yang mau seperti itu sampai mati!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau perlu sendiri, tapi aku hanya minta agar jangan seret aku ke dalam kehidupanmu." aku berkata dengan dingin, lalu mempercepat langkahku menuju kamar. Kali ini Heechul tidak mengucapkan apapun― entah lelah atau memikirkan kembali.

Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, aku bergulung dibawah selimut. Kepalaku mulai dihantui oleh pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali. Berbagai kenangan gelap menyusup satu persatu. Entah apa yang terjadi, semakin lama mataku mulai terasa berat. Aku terlelap sekitar pukul 10 malam.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku hanya bermimpi… aku melihat wajah Heechul. Ia sedang tertawa. Ia sedang bersama Siwon, duduk di kursi piano. Kemudian mereka berdua menatapku― "Min." Siwon menunjuk ke belakangku.

Di saat itulah, mataku terbuka kembali.

Suara guntur muncul tepat setelah aku bangun. Pendingin ruangan membuat tubuhku tidak meneteskan keringat sama sekali, padahal mimpiku tadi cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Entah karena sebab apa.

Aku turun dari kasur sembari memakai selop dan mantelku. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 1 pagi. Tidak tahu karena tujuan apa, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Koridor sudah gelap― tapi aku masih dapat melihat sinar lampu dari arah kamar Heechul.

"Sungmin itu punya trauma. Aku berusaha mengerti." suara Heechul terdengar sampai luar― mungkin karena sudah malam dan suasana begitu sepi. "Terkadang emosiku naik. Mungkin karena urusan pekerjaan juga― tapi Sungmin tidak pernah bicara begitu menyakitkan seperti tadi."

"Sudahlah." aku sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Minum dulu obatmu." Setelah itu, timbul beberapa detik sebagai jeda. Saking penasarannya, aku menempelkan telingaku di tepi pintu. "Adikmu itu butuh waktu. Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang yang mengalami trauma, tapi kurasa adikmu itu bukan hanya trauma. Ia paranoid dan ada masalah anti sosial juga…"

"Aku tidak mau menambah-nambah penyakitnya."

"Baiklah." kemudian mereka berdua tidak bicara apapun. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap, begitu juga sebuah suara. Kurasa mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah kecanggungan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu di dengar lagi, aku memundurkan langkah. Tapi tumit kakiku menginjak celana piyamaku sendiri― aku terjatuh. GUBRAK! Begitu bunyinya. Keras sekali. Kepalaku membentur tepi meja dan menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga!

Tidak sampai beberapa detik, pintu kamar Heechul terbuka secepat kilat. Di sana ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. Rambutnya basah dan ia tengah mengenakan sebuah baju handuk. "Kau sedang apa?" pekiknya. Aku masih mengusap kepalaku karena menahan sakit. Di sisi lain, ekor mataku menangkap bayangan Heechul yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Ia tengah menggenakan celana piyamanya. "Apa tanganmu terkena pecahan vas?" Kyuhyun membungkuk―

Segera kutepis.

Aku berlari kembali ke kamar.

BAM!

Kali ini pintunya kukunci.

.

Pagi.

Aku bangun pukul 6, lalu segera mandi. Sekolah masuk dua jam setelah ini, jadi aku masih mempunyai waktu yang luas. Setelah berpakaian, aku segera merampas tas dari meja belajar dan berlari kecil sambil menuruni tangga. Tepat setelah sampai di ruang makan, beberapa pelayan sedang menaruh makanan di atas meja, sisanya mengelap berbagai hiasan di dinding dan meja hias.

Berhubung masih sepi― aku benci sarapan sendirian. Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak ke ruang tengah, membuka tutup piano dan memencet satu tuts.

TING.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak main piano. Mungkin jika aku berlatih kembali, aku bisa bermain seperti dulu. Karena kedatangan Kyuhyun, kenangan-kenanganku tentang masa lalu kembali teringat dan hal ini membuatku hampir gila. Mempelajari piano merupakan salah satunya. Piano adalah alat musik kesukaan ibu, seharusnya aku tidak mainkan ini lagi…

"Min." Heechul muncul di belakangku. Aku berhenti memencet tuts. "Kau ingin main piano lagi? Aku bisa ajarkan untukmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Jawabanku membuat Heechul kembali diam. Aku tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali aku menyayat hatinya, tapi semua ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja. Biasanya, setelah ini aku yang menyesal di akhir dan meminta maaf. Heechul sering sekali menawarkan bantuan.

"Baiklah. Aku tadi sudah bilang pada pelayan untuk masak sup. Kuharap sup krim bisa menghangatkan perutmu, min." ia tersenyum sambil menutup piano. Kami berjalan ke meja makan, menyantap semangkuk sup bertiga― aku, Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini… menjadi penonton. Melihat bercak merah di leher Heechul, tatapan Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

Untuk kali ini, aku membenci semua itu.

Tiba-tiba Heechul menahan tawa sambil menutup mulut, "Sungmin paling suka makan es krim. Aku ingat waktu ia menghabiskan satu kotak es krim sendirian dan akhirnya aku harus menyembunyikan satu kotak yang lain…"

"Benarkah? Makan es krim terlalu banyak itu tidak baik, min." Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh kotak es krimnya."

"Termasuk kau?"

"Terkadang― tapi Sungmin tidak pelit juga. Ia akan berbagi jika tidak ada orang yang melarangnya makan es krim."

"Tapi aku tidak lihat ia makan es krim kemarin."

"Karena kemarin hujan deras." Heechul mengulum senyum, lalu menatapku. Sontak, Kyuhyun ikut melempar tatapan juga padaku. "Apa es krim di freezermu sudah habis, min?"

Aku menelan ludah. Keningku berkerut. Perlahan, aku menatap mereka berdua― lalu menggeleng.

"Ada berapa kotak lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyuap supnya. Aku masih diam.

"Min…"

"Dua." jawabku. "Satu rasa peppermint dan satunya lagi vanilla."

"Kau mau kubelikan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Belgian chocolate Haagen Dazs, cookies and cream Dreyers atau cotton candy Baskin Robbins…"

"Oh! Cotton candy milik Friendly's paling enak."

"Jadi, kau mau dibelikan yang mana, min?" akhirnya mereka berdua menatapku kembali. Aku tidak bisa berada di situasi seperti ini. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang asing. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan Kyuhyun!

"Aku mau ke kamar." akhirnya aku mengambil jalan terakhir, meninggalkan mereka berdua― apalagi Heechul, kurasa ia sedang bingung sekali sekarang. Aku juga belum sempat minta maaf padanya― aku juga belum sempat menghabiskan supku. Aku hanya… kurang berselera.

Tepat sebelum naik ke tangga, suara Heechul terdengar. "Min!" aku menghentikan langkah, menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya. "Kau di kamarku saja. Aku akan antar kau ke sekolah nanti."

_Ya… ya. Terserah._

Aku mencapai lantai dua, kemudian berbelok ke arah koridor kamar Heechul. Ketika masuk, aku segera duduk di sofa sembari mengikat tali sepatuku. Persetan atas semua ini. Kenapa Heechul gemar sekali mengenalkan orang lain padaku? Aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku pada tali sepatu ini. Menariknya kencang-kencang― untung saja kualitasnya tinggi, jadi tidak putus.

PON PON WAY WAY WAY

Suara dering ponsel membuatku bergidik. Aku berputar, mencari-cari asal suara― ternyata ponsel itu berada di dalam sebuah tas putih dengan garis biru di tepi. Ah… pasti milik Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat aku membuka tas dan mematikan ponselnya. Ternyata hanya bunyi alarm― kenapa ia memasang alarm pukul segini?

Tidak ingin mengganggu privasi, aku memasukkan ponsel itu kembali, jauh ke dalam tumpukan baju. Ketika kusadar ada sebuah benda yang ganjil, rasa penasaranku kembali timbul. Ternyata benda ganjil itu hanya sebuah kapsul kacamata, dan ketika kubuka, isinya adalah kacamata hitam keluaran Police.

"_Hey, min. Lihat ini." Siwon mendekatiku. "Heechul baru saja memberikan aku ini. Kacamata Police! Ini limited edition. Aku tidak sangka ia akan berikan ini padaku."_

"_Biar kulihat." aku mengelus permukaan kacamata itu. "Kau harus membalas hadiahnya."_

"_Tentu saja." Siwon melengos sambil bersender di sofa. Ia tersenyum sambil membayang-bayang hadiah apa yang akan ia belikan untuk Heechul. "Ah, aku tahu, min." tiba-tiba ia menepuk bahuku. "Aku tahu. Ia akan suka!"_

Kacamata ini mengingatkanku banyak hal akan Siwon. Tentang reaksinya, senyumannya― bahkan kacamata dari Heechul itu menjadi kacamata kesukaannya selama ini. Jika di bandingkan dengan milik Kyuhyun, jelas-jelas dua kacamata itu berbeda.

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng, mengusir kenangan masa lalu yang telah datang.

"Hey hey." suara Heechul muncul dari ambang pintu. Aku segera menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tas Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada." aku memasukkan kacamata itu. "Mmm… dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tumben kau menanyakannya." Heechul tersenyum. Ia duduk di atas kasur, lalu meraih sekotak sepatu dari kolong. "Kami memutuskan untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini. Jika kau mau."

"Mungkin aku akan banyak PR."

"Jika kau tidak ada PR." kata Heechul sambil memakai sepatu hitamnya. Keningku menyernyit begitu menangkap ada yang salah di sepatu licinnya itu― seharusnya sepatu itu ada talinya. Ya, dua garis tali di bagian atas sepatu. Lalu seharusnya ujungnya lebih lancip.

"Tunggu. Dimana sepatu dari Siwon?" potongku.

Gerakan Heechul terhenti. "Mmm… aku simpan di lemari, min. Ini sepatu dari Kyuhyun." ― nafasku terhenti. Mataku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. _Aku benci bagaimana seseorang dapat melupakan orang lain secepat itu_. "Jangan salah paham, min. Aku hanya ingin melupakan masa lalu. Kau harus mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau harus mengerti, min." nada bicara Heechul naik ketika aku memutuskan untuk angkat kaki. "Kau tidak bisa dihantui oleh kematian ayah dan ibu― kematian orang-orang tersayangmu. Kau tidak harus memikirkan masa lalu sampai seperti ini!"

"Mungkin aku memang benar salah." kataku saat berada di ambang pintu, "Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Maaf." akhirnya aku menutup pintu. Di dalam hati terkecilku, sudah beberapa kali aku berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Heechul. Tapi akhirnya aku malah menyakiti hatinya lagi. Yah… aku memang tidak pintar bicara.

Intinya, sekarang aku berjalan seperti seorang terdakwa. Merasa bersalah dan terpuruk. Seakan penderitaan itu belum selesai, aku menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan cermin di dekat tangga. Ia sedang menyisir rambutnya, kemudian memakai jas dan menyemprot parfum tepat di pergelangan tangan. Ketika melihatku di bayangan cermin, ia segera menoleh.

"Hey, min."

Aku hanya menyernyit seperti biasa. Menatapnya seperti orang asing. Tapi di sisi lain, akupun merasa muak. "Hey." balasku. Sontak, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kaget― mungkin karena aku tidak pernah menjawab sapaannya sebelumnya. Ketika jarak kami hampir 20 cm, Kyuhyun menempelkan punggungnya ke meja. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Siwon." ucapku pendek.

Kata-kataku tadi membuat senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. "Maaf?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Siwon."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia berdehem, "Maaf, min. Tapi aku kurang suka jika dibilang mirip dengan mantan pacar kakakmu itu…"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Maka itu aku katakan." kata-kataku tadi benar-benar sukses membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Matanya membesar beberapa detik. "Cara bicaramu, cara kau menawarkan sesuatu padaku, cara kau memberi hadiah pada Heechul... semuanya." aku mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Mmm… Sungmin." panggilan dari Kyuhyun membuat langkahku terhenti. "Aku akan jemput kau nanti di sekolah. Jam lima, kan?"

"Aku tidak butuh di jemput."

"Tapi Heechul menyuruhku."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu berjalan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan naik taksi."

"Tapi Heechul mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Omong kosong.

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutannya, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuruni tangga. Demi tuhan, baru saja pagi hari, tapi aku sudah menjadi orang yang begitu jahat.

.

Di sekolah juga. Hari ini adalah hari Selasa dan hari Selasa selalu jadi hari yang dipenuhi dengan kejadian-kejadian sial. Aku harus menghadapi kalkulus di pelajaran pertama, kemudian biologi, bahasa Inggris, sejarah… dan yang terakhir adalah kelas seni. Coba katakan padaku, pelajaran mana yang tidak lebih buruk dari ini? Karena seni mengingatkanku pada ibu, kurasa aku akan membenci pelajaran ini selamanya.

Untung saja bukan seni musik. Jadi, ketika pukul dua, kami bergerak menuju ruang seni dan mengambil satu kanvas sebagai media lukis. Hyejin, guru seni kami, menaruh sebuah vas di atas meja bundar, menyuruh kami untuk melukis vas itu agar terlihat lebih hidup.

Aku memberi warna oranye, merah dan kuning di atas palette, lalu membasahi kuas dan mulai membuat kotak-kotak di atas kanvas. Kami duduk dengan posisi melingkar, sehingga semua orang di dalam ruangan dapat melihat vas biru itu. Aku mulai memberi warna kuning di atas kanvas, kemudian mencampurnya dengan warna oranye.

"Hey." Yesung memanggil. Aku masih diam tidak peduli. "Woy, tuan Lee!" ia mulai mengejek. Aku masih sibuk dengan lukisanku.

"Kenapa ia menaruh warna oranye?"

"Vasnya berwarna biru, Sungmin bodoh!"

Kemudian gelak tawa terdengar. Begitulah orang-orang bodoh, mengatai tanpa pernah berkaca.

"Mungkin ia akan menggambar yang lain. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan gambar yang lain." Shindong mulai mengejek. Mereka mulai mengambil cat-cat lain dari meja guru. Di saat itulah, aku berpikir kapan Hyejin meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

Gelak tawa Kangin mulai terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Beberapa anak lain memutuskan untuk diam daripada terkena masalah. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan kakakmu, min. Saat pulang sekolah." ujarnya sambil cekikikan. "Wajah kalian sama-sama cantik, ya. Apa ayahmu juga seperti perempuan?" Aku melirik mereka sekilas, tapi mereka malah bersorak. Seolah tatapanku itu mengartikan banyak hal, padahal aku hanya sekedar melirik saja. "Kau harus lihat lukisanku." Kangin berjalan mendekatiku. Di atas kanvasnya― di sana ada gambar seorang laki-laki telanjang. Rambutnya persis seperti Heechul― "Kurasa kakakmu lebih menarik darimu. Kalau aku gay, aku perkosa dia hari itu juga."

Lalu semuanya tertawa. Padahal tidak ada hal yang lucu.

Aku mencelupkan kuasku ke cat berwarna merah, kemudian aku membuat satu goresan panjang di atas kanvasnya. Mata Kangin membulat kaget, begitu juga teman-teman antagonisnya yang lain.

"Hajar, Kangin!"

BUGH.

Aku merasakan satu tonjokan mendarat di pipiku. _Sakit_. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak membalas.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisu! Ayo lawan aku! Bicara, Lee Sungmin!" Kangin berteriak. Aku masih diam, mengusap pipiku yang terasa nyeri. "Jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu padaku! Bicara, Lee Sungmin!"

"Hey hey hey." Hyejin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Spontan, Kangin langsung duduk di kursinya. Sekarang ia berusaha untuk melapisi gambar kotornya itu dengan cat warna putih. Dasar bodoh. "Pertengkaran kalian terdengar sampai keluar. Siapa yang ingin kau perkosa, Kangin?" Hyejin menyindir sambil melihat ke lukisanku. Tawa Shindong meledak, sedangkan Kangin hanya menunduk. "Kau melukis bagian dalam vasnya, ya? Kerja bagus, min. Tapi sebenarnya kau salah fokus." Hyejin tertawa sambil melihat kembali ke vas. "Tapi lanjutkan saja. Seni adalah panggilan di dalam jiwamu. Lukisan apa yang kau buat, pasti bernilai." ia mengusap bahuku― tubuhku agak bergidik. Tapi Hyejin adalah orang yang baik, jadi aku tetap bisa mengatur nafasku ketika ia menyentuh bahuku.

"Kau melukis bagian dalamnya?"

"Kau gila, min!"

"Ia melihat sesuatu dari sisi yang berbeda dari orang-orang lain."

"Kau aneh!"

"Ia tidak normal!"

Kata-kata seperti itu kudengar sampai telingaku panas. Kami pulang sekitar pukul lima dan sekolah hari ini membuatku sangat lelah. Aku berjalan melewati koridor dengan perasaan yang benar-benar terpuruk. Diam-diam, aku mulai merindukan Heechul. Di tengah suasana hati itu, tahu-tahu aku melihat kerumunan anak-anak perempuan di depan pintu. Karena penasaran, aku ikut mengintip dari sisi jendela― di sana ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil bersender di sebuah Lamborghini Gallardo. Ia memakai kacamata hitam, sedang menelpon seseorang― kurasa Heechul yang ia telepon. Mungkin ia sedang berkata "Aku sudah sampai di sekolah Sungmin." "Adikmu kelas berapa?" dan sebagainya. Lagipula, ia seorang detektif, tidak seharusnya ia membawa mobil sport dengan setelan kemeja seperti itu!

Pandanganku beralih kembali ke pintu lobi― di sana begitu ramai dengan kerumunan anak perempuan yang gila. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar lewat pintu samping sekolah, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung karena aku tidak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun― dan kami bertatapan kurang dari lima detik.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menginjak gas cepat-cepat. Aku ikut berlari. Mobilnya sangat cepat! Bahkan ia sudah sampai di sampingku sebelum sampai dibelokan jalan. "Ayo pulang, min. Aku sudah bilang pada Heechul akan mengantarkanmu!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak berjanji."

"Aku dikejar pekerjaan, min."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung kembali ke tempat investigasi dan melupakan urusanku."

"Tapi kau adiknya pacarku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dibantu." Langkahku semakin cepat. Aku mulai memeriksa dompet, lalu mengeluarkan lembaran sepuluh ribu won. "Taksi!" tanganku terulur begitu melihat sebuah taksi melintas di depanku.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, min?" Kyuhyun mulai terlihat kesal. Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Aku hanya naik ke taksi, kemudian pergi. Ketika mobil berjalan, aku mulai merasa lebih baik. Kepalaku terasa begitu pusing dan bertetes-tetes keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisku.

Aku tidak ingin menyayangi siapapun lagi!

Aku sudah dihantui dengan rasa takut akan kehilangan lagi. Aku tidak mau sedih lagi!

.

DUAR!

Suara guntur kembali membuatku terbangun dari tidur. Tadi siang, setelah sampai ke rumah, aku segera mandi dan membaca buku di dalam sofa gantung di halaman belakang. Tak sadar, selama beberapa jam aku telah tertidur. Ternyata hujan malam ini lebih deras dari malam-malam kemarin. Aku dapat merasakan sofa gantung ini sedikit terguncang karena tertiup angin.

Perlahan, aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kakiku dari teduhan― langsung basah. Aku tidak dapat keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Buku ensiklopedia ini baru kubeli dua hari lalu dan belum selesai kubaca, jika keluar sekarang, bukunya akan basah. Aku meringkuk sebentar― tidak apa-apalah. Bukunya bisa kuambil besok pagi.

Aku menaruh buku itu di pojok sofa, kemudian langsung melompat keluar. Kakiku berlari cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dapur― ketika pintu di tutup, salah satu pelayan langsung memberikanku handuk kecil. Wajah mereka terlihat panik melihatku basah kuyup.

"Daritadi kami mencari Anda."

"Anda ganti baju terlebih dahulu. Saya akan buatkan teh hangat."

Satu pelayan mengantarkan aku ke kamar. Mereka melakukan semua ini atas perintah Heechul kurasa― aku begitu spesial di mata mereka, karena aku begitu istimewa di mata Heechul. Jika aku terluka― tertusuk jarum saja, aku yakin Heechul akan langsung memecat mereka. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku jadi memikirkan betapa tidak bergunanya aku di rumah ini.

Insiden itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Setelah ganti baju, aku minum teh dengan cemilan biskuit di gazebo di sebelah timur mansion. "Aku dengar kau hilang dari siang, lalu pulang basah kuyup." suara Kyuhyun muncul dari pintu kaca. Aku menoleh singkat, lalu kembali berkutat pada tehku. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya baca buku di sofa gantung." jawabku pelan. Guntur menyusul setelah itu― sial. Aku benci sekali hujan.

"Heechul lembur hari ini. Ia bilang hotelnya kedatangan duta besar dari India. Mungkin ia akan pulang jam satu pagi nanti." ― oh… duta besar. Aku tidak tahu kakakku sampai berurusan dengan orang sehebat itu. "Dan hey, tebak apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyeret kursi. "Aku baru belikan kau es krim cokelat dan cookies and cream. Aku sudah bilang pada pelayan untuk menyimpannya di dalam freezer, tapi mereka bilang kau punya freezer sendiri." ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari menyesap tehku. Oke, aku benar-benar tidak ingin bicara dengannya. "Baiklah, min… sekarang kita minum ini dulu." Kyuhyun menaruh dua gelas kaca dan satu botol wine― tunggu― apa? "Chateau Canon-La Gaffeliere. Aku tidak tahu kakakmu mempunyai selera yang tinggi sekali dalam memilih wine."

"Aku tidak mau minum wine." balasku sambil menggeleng. _Heechul pernah minum wine dengan Siwon, dan mereka berakhir di ranjang_. "Wine bisa membuatmu lepas kendali."

"Tidak jika kau hanya mencoba." Kyuhyun menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas, bahkan hampir penuh. "Aku akan habiskan jika tidak habis."

Mataku menatapnya tajam. Kecurigaanku masih benar-benar tinggi― tapi toh, hanya mencoba. Paling-paling hanya seperempat gelas. Aku meraih gelas itu, lalu meneguknya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Rasanya seperti jus anggur… atau sirup batuk? Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Ada sedikit rasa pahit, _tapi enak_.

Aku menaruh gelas itu perlahan. Tidak ada efek berarti― tidak pusing, tidak mabuk juga. Padahal aku hampir menghabiskan seluruh wine itu. Bahkan aku masih dapat mengecap rasanya di mulutku. "Kau…" aku mengambil nafas, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Menjadi teman."

Keningku menyernyit. "Kita tidak perlu jadi teman." ucapku. "Kita keluarga. Kau adalah pacar kakakku." ― _pandanganku mulai buram_.

"Heechul bilang kau tidak ingin lagi punya kakak." Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah bingung― kurasa. _Karena sekarang kepalaku mulai terasa pusing._

"Ya…" aku mulai mengerjap. "Aku harus taruh es krim darimu ke freezer. Aku permisi dulu." kataku sambil menggeleng-geleng. Cepat-cepat aku merampas dua kotak es krim dari meja counter, kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain dapur, menemukan pintu berwarna biru dan masuk ke dalam sana. Aku dapat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mengikutiku dari belakang― kenapa ia mengikutiku? Langkahku semakin cepat, tapi kepalaku malah semakin pusing. Ini pasti karena wine tadi.

Aku terus melewati koridor yang gelap. Freezernya berada di ruangan ketiga dari pintu masuk. Ruangan bawah tanah ini memang jarang dipakai. Biasanya ruangan ini aku tempati jika aku ingin sendirian saja. Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak mood makan es krim.

Kepalaku pusing.

Dingin.

Hanya ada satu lampu di setiap ruangan. Di sini begitu gelap.

KREK.

Aku membuka freezer. Di sana terdapat beberapa kotak es krim, mungkin Heechul menambahnya sebelum ia pergi kerja. Cepat-cepat aku memasukkan dua kotak es krim yang lain, lalu menutup freezer. Tubuhku segera merosot jatuh.

"Sungmin?" suara Kyuhyun muncul. Aku tidak dapat mengingat jelas, tapi kurasa ia sedang berada di ambang pintu. "Aku tidak sangka freezer milikmu berada di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap seperti ini. Ayo." ia menggendongku.

Malam itu, aku kurang tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang aku ingat hanya beberapa gelas wine di kamar, lalu aku meminum satu gelas lagi. Sepertinya aku mabuk― aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Sampai akhirnya semuanya buntu dan… tiba-tiba aku membuka mataku. Tepat di saat itu, yang aku lihat adalah kamarku― televisi di dinding, karpet hitam, berbagai meja minimalis di sebelah timur ruangan, sofa putih di pojok― jamnya sudah menunjuk angka tujuh pagi― pertamanya aku kurang mengerti, sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar sadar.

Bajuku dimana?

Aku segera bangkit, "Auw!" ― pinggangku sakit. Aku kembali terjatuh di atas kasur. _Sialan… apa yang telah terjadi_? Aku berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat, tetapi rasa sakit membuatku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Yang aku ingat, kemarin malam aku minum wine― jelas-jelas aku mabuk. Tetapi setelah itu, aku pergi dan menaruh es krim. Aku ingat waktu Kyuhyun menggendongku, lalu aku minum beberapa gelas wine lagi.

_Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dengan Kyuhyun_?

Tiba-tiba semua makanan yang telah kumakan seolah naik ke kerongkonganku kembali. Rasa mual tiba-tiba muncul― aku menumpu tubuhku ke meja lampu, berusaha menahan dorongan untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Setelah menenangkan diri, aku mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menahan sakit.

Di dalam shower, berkali-kali aku mengumpat― bajingan. Brengsek. Kyuhyun busuk. Meskipun aku tahu apa yang biasa di tinggalkan oleh laki-laki ketika mereka habis _kalian tahulah_, aku tidak menemukan satupun bercak merah di tubuhku. Namanya _lovemark_. Karena ada kata _love_, kurasa Kyuhyun tidak akan berikan itu padaku. Ia hanya melampiaskan nafsunya karena Heechul tidak pulang malam kemarin.

Sekali lagi, persetan dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku memakai kaos turtle neck berwarna hitam dan celana jeans gelap. Setelah meraih tasku, aku segera keluar kamar. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 dan aku sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, aku dapat melihat Heechul duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun― mereka berciuman. Aku tidak tahu kapan Heechul pulang, tapi aku dapat melihat jasnya yang masih di letakkan di atas meja kopi.

Suara mereka terdengar.

Setiap kecupan. Setiap lidah mereka beradu.

Hal itu menjijikan.

Dan saat kecupan itu beralih ke leher Heechul, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia menatapku. Tajam. Seolah sudah tahu aku berdiri di sana dari tadi.

Ia tidak menghentikan kecupannya, tapi matanya terus tertuju padaku.

Aku tidak dapat mengartikan setiap tatapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku segera pergi dari ruang tengah. Jelas-jelas ia tidak mencintaiku, tapi ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

_Kupikir drama hidup kami sudah selesai. Kuharap tidak ada yang terulang lagi._

_Ternyata tidak._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah. Namanya juga chapter pertama. Kurang greget ini-_- lagipula, apalah arti chapter pertama.**

**Tau ga? Pertamanya ni FF cuma mau di bikin oneshot tapi gak bisa. Author emang gagal hiks. Tapi jujur nih, FF ini adalah FF yang paling author nikmatin pas nulisnya dibanding FF lain author HAHAHA. Terus, kenapa author pilih cinta segitiga? Lah inikan topik yang sering banget. Ya elah… kayak ga tau author aja iye ga? Liat aja nanti. *senyum genit ala ahjushi* ah sudahlah. Yang jelas, author ingin membawa kisah cinta sedikit ke dalam konflik suspense.**

**Kenapa Kyuchul? Pertama, karena Sungmin dan Heechul itu sama-sama cantik. Mereka cocok jadi kakak adek. Dan berhubung topik ceritannya begini, ya pasti ada Kyuchulnya. Lagipula author seneng kok bereksperimen sama pair-pair yang gak biasa wkwk. Selain itu, author juga pernah baca FF di asianfanfic yg judulnya itu **_**It Started with A Banana**_** dan pairnya itu Kyuhyukchul. Yah… pas baca author pikir 'Ternyata Kyuchul hot juga'.**

**Kalo soal adegan berdarah dan semacamnya… author pikir-pikir dulu ya. Paling ada kali kalo cuma ciprat-ciprat dikit doang. Ikutin aja chapternya oke muah 3**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	2. Godaan Kedua

.

Hari itu adalah hari kedua sejak Cho Kyuhyun menginap di rumah― tepatnya, hari ketiga, dua malam ia telah menginap. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa ia hanya _menginap_ atau mungkin _tinggal_. Intinya, aku ingin dia cepat-cepat pergi.

Pagi, pukul 7, aku segera pergi tanpa memberi salam pada satupun orang di rumah. Kupikir, sekarang Heechul sedang mencari-cari diriku di rumah, lalu menyesal kenapa ia tidak memanggilku, atau mengantarku dan sebagainya. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak mau mengganggu hubungan romantis mereka― yah… tentang Kyuhyun maksudku. Aku juga bersyukur karena tidak ada bekas apapun karena malam kemarin. Kurasa setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja.

Keseharianku di sekolah berlangsung baik selama beberapa jam ke depan. Kangin tidak mengejekku seperti kemarin― mungkin karena tidak ada media untuk mengejek, sedangkan Donghae mulai mengajakku mengobrol. Tadi siang, ia sempat menawarkan aku untuk makan dengannya. "Jawab, min. Aku tidak akan berniat jahat seperti Kangin dan yang lainnya." begitu yang ia katakan saat mengajakku. Tapi tetap saja, aku yakin mereka semua hanya penasaran bagaimana wajahku jika aku bicara. Teman-teman sekolahku memang aneh.

Intinya, tidak ada kenangan berarti di sekolah.

Sampai pukul limapun, aku melewati jadwal-jadwal di sekolah dengan perasaan bosan. Ketika melihat ke pintu lobi, lagi-lagi aku menemukan Lamborghini Kyuhyun di parkir di sana. Kali ini Kyuhyun berada di dalam mobil, sedang mengetik di ponselnya. _Cih, dasar tidak tahu diri_. Seharusnya ia tidak menjemputku!

Cepat-cepat aku memutar jalan, melewati pintu samping sekolah― ternyata keputusan ini lebih salah lagi. Bagian samping sekolah sedang di penuhi oleh anak-anak nakal. Kangin, duduk di kursi sembari merokok, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain memainkan ponsel atau membuka majalah porno. Aku memberi mereka tatapan tajam, lalu menggenggam pensilku lebih erat―

"Hey, Lee Sungmin." Leeteuk melempar bola kertas padaku. "Kudengar Lamborghini di sana ternyata milik pacar kakakmu, ya?"

"Kakakmu keren. Adiknya malah bisu seperti ini." Shindong terkekeh, lalu membuat gelembung besar dengan permen karetnya.

"Kau seharusnya pergi ke therapist! Kau menjijikan!"

"Kau yatim piatu, sih!" ejekan Kangin membuat langkahku terhenti. Tiba-tiba nafasku terasa sesak― _yatim piatu_? Sekasar itukah julukan untukku?

"Apa yang kau katakan?" aku menoleh ke arah mereka. Lantas, mereka semua bersorak, seakan takjub setelah mendengarku bicara.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung membeo dengan nada seperti _banci_.

"Kau yatim piatu, min!" Kangin turun dari kursinya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jeans, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Tidak ada yang mengajarkan kau bicara, karena orang tuamu sudah tidak ada!"

BUGH.

Aku memberinya pelajaran di pipi.

Selama beberapa detik, kesunyian muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mata Kangin membesar, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau―!" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memberiku tonjokan lainnya. Dengan berani aku mengayunkan tangan kiriku, kemudian pensil tajam yang tengahku genggam itu menusuk ke tangannya―

STAB.

Jeritan Kangin terdengar. Aku masih menatap tangannya yang meneteskan darah dengan wajah datar. Tidak hanya tangannya, kali ini ujung pensilku yang tajam berlumuran darah juga.

"Beri dia pelajaran, Kangin!" Kibum berteriak.

"Tunggu tunggu―" tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan pertengkaran. Kami sama-sama menoleh, "Kalau kalian bertengkar di sini, apa kata guru-guru? Pasti mereka akan jauh membelanya. Meskipun mereka menemukan pensil Sungmin nantinya, tapi mereka tahu pasti kita yang mulai duluan. Jangan sampai buat keributan lebih dari ini."

Kata-katanya itu membuat suasana ricuh kembali sunyi. Kangin menjilat bibirnya, lalu menatapku kembali. "Lihat. Kau akan dapat pelajaran lebih dari ini." katanya. "Kau akan kami perkosa! Seperti kami akan perkosa kakakmu!"

Aku hanya memejamkan mata, berusaha tidak mendengarkan kata-kata mereka. Aku berbelok, menuju lapangan sekolah dan melangkah cepat melewati gerbang. Aku tahu Kyuhyun telah melihatku, aku juga tahu ia akan mengejar. Tapi aku sendiri tidak peduli― tidak apa-apa ia mengejar, selama aku tidak akan naik ke mobilnya. Dan tepat setelah melihat taksi, aku segera memanggil taksi itu― padahal aku tahu mobil Kyuhyun ada di pinggir jalan, masih menatapku menjauhinya.

Perasaanku jadi jauh lebih tenang setelah naik ke dalam taksi. _Rasanya jadi lebih aman_. Dengan jari gemetar, aku menelpon seseorang. "Halo? _Euisa_… bisakah kau ke rumahku?"

**.**

**SIGHTLESS**

**.**

**Kyuhyun datang ke rumah di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku masih terbayang-bayang oleh kematian ayah, ibu dan Siwon. Meskipun begitu, ia dan kakakku tampak bahagia. Sampai suatu hari Kyuhyun mulai mendekatiku. Entah aku yang berlebihan atau memang benar, tapi aku dapat merasakan pesonanya. Peranku di sini hanya sebagai adikkan? Tapi banyak orang yang bilang cinta itu buta. Seharusnya aku ingat ia adalah kekasih kakakku.**

**.**

** present**

**.**

Setelah sampai ke rumah, aku tidak menemukan mobil Kyuhyun juga. Sepertinya ia pergi setelah tahu aku naik taksi. Sudahlah… hal itu malah tambah bagus. Dengan perasaan tenang, aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Perlahan, aku memijat kepalaku yang mulai pusing. Lagi-lagi aku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. _Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan psikiater lagi_, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Alhasil, aku merogoh kotak obatku lagi di meja counter. Secangkir teh hijau juga sudah di siapkan untukku oleh salah satu pelayan. Jadi, kurasa stressku akan berkurang selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Bersantai di halaman belakang membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik. Aku memperhatikan tuan Youngsoo yang kini sedang mencukur rumput― ia adalah tukang yang suka membersihkan taman saat Heechul pergi. Ia adalah orang yang ramah. Aku sudah begitu percaya padanya.

"Tuan Youngsoo!" ― panggilku, "Kemari sebentar! Aku mau bertanya!" aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Tuan Youngsoo menebar senyum sembari menaruh mesin pencukur rumput di tepi pohon. "Ada apa, tuan?" tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaannya itu membuatku geli, mengingat aku juga memanggilnya _tuan_.

"Apa kau tahu pacar Heechul sekarang? Yang rambutnya cokelat…"

"Ya. Tuan Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Seperti apa dia di rumah jika aku boleh tahu?" tuan Youngsoo terdiam. Matanya melirik ke kiri, seolah ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. "Tuan Youngsoo…"

"Tidak. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja." tuan Youngsoo menggeleng. "Hanya terkadang, saya suka melihatnya memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah. Ia tahu dengan detil letak pajangan, lalu setiap ruangan di rumah ini… padahal ia baru tinggal dua hari di sini. Mungkin hal itu saja yang aneh darinya." ia berujar― "Oh iya! Terkadang, ia juga mengumpulkan batu-batu di belakang pohon besar. Aku juga pernah lihat ia menggali beberapa lubang."

"Sudah berapa lubang yang ia gali?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Mungkin tiga."

Aku menyernyit sambil berpikir. _Untuk apa menggali lubang_? Keisengan itu tidak normal. "Apa kau pernah bicara dengannya?"

"Sering sekali. Saya sering bertanya apa lubang itu akan mencelakakan saya, kemudian ia jawab, 'Tentu saja tidak! Saya hanya menggali dan mengisinya kembali.' Hal itu akan membuat tanah di sekitar belakang pohon menjadi lebih gembur. Kurasa ia akan menanam sesuatu di sana."

Aku menyesap tehku kembali. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana― karena diliputi rasa penasaran. "Mmm… hubungannya dengan Heechul? Jika aku boleh tahu…"

"Baik. Sangat baik!" tuan Youngsoo mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Tadi pagi, mereka sarapan bersama di gazebo. Lalu kemarin malam, pelayan-pelayan bilang tuan Kyuhyun tidak tidur karena menunggu tuan Heechul pulang."

"Jam berapa Heechul pulang?"

"Pukul 3 pagi… saya rasa."

Oh… pukul tiga pagi. Jika aku minum wine jam 10 malam, kurasa bercinta dengan Kyuhyun hanya memakan waktu satu sampai dua jam. Apalagi ia tidak meninggalkan bekas, kurasa aktivitas kami kemarin berlangsung lebih singkat dari perkiraanku tadi. "Apa…" aku menahan kata-kataku. Mataku melirik ke jendela― ternyata di sana ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri. Matanya tajam menatap kami berdua.

"Astaga!" tuan Youngsoo memekik. Jantungku juga sama kaget dengannya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sana, tuan?"

"Biasa. Hanya memperhatikan kalian mengobrol." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tidak kerja?" tanyaku sambil menyernyit.

Tapi pertanyaanku di sambut juga oleh wajah bingung dari Kyuhyun maupun tuan Youngsoo. Mereka berdua menatapku, "Apa Anda tidak sadar bahwa tuan Kyuhyun dan tuan Heechul tidak kerja hari ini? Mobil tuan Heechul masih di parkir di depan garasi, kan."

Nafasku tersangkut― apa?

"Aku ke atas dulu, ya. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan Heechul lama-lama." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian angkat kaki dari TKP.

Aku masih menahan nafas, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata tuan Youngsoo. "Tapi, tuan… tadi Kyuhyun menjemputku di sekolah. Ia mengenakan setelan kemejanya. Kupikir ia pergi kerja!"

"Dari tadi ia di rumah bersama tuan Heechul. Saya memang tidak tahu banyak, mengingat saya berada di taman terus. Tapi saya rasa memang ia tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Ia bilang pada saya ia harus menunggu Anda pulang, baru ia akan pergi."

Keningku masih mengerut― oke. Ada yang salah di sini dan aku memang tidak punya bukti untuk meluruskannya. "Apa…" aku bingung untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku― "Mmm… apa kau bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun, tuan Youngsoo?" tanyaku. Lantas, reaksi pria tua itu terlihat agak bingung. "Lakukan saja permintaanku. Aku mohon."

Tuan Youngsoo mengambil nafas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Baiklah, tuan." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu menyesap tehku kembali. Perasaanku mendadak jadi kacau. Aku tidak temukan Lamborghini Kyuhyun di sisi rumah dan tahu-tahu ia berkata bahwa ia tidak pergi ke mana-mana hari ini. Kenapa ia datang ke sekolahku seolah ia telah pergi kerja? _Ia berusaha mendekatiku di belakang Heechul_. Apa ini masuk akal? Aku sendiri juga kurang yakin. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari diri Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang dapat membantuku menenangkan diri, aku masuk ke dalam rumah kembali. Ketika masuk ke kamar, aku segera menyalakan televisi dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kepalaku telah terisi oleh berbagai pikiran buruk― kematian ayah dan ibu, kecelakaan Siwon, air mata Heechul― lalu darah Kangin―

Oh iya. Pensilnya.

Aku berputar, membuka tas dan mengeluarkan kotak pensilku. Pensil yang tadi kugunakan untuk menusuk tangan Kangin masih ada di sana, tetapi darahnya sudah agak mengering. Kurasa meresap ke dalam kayu-kayunya. Dengan perlahan, aku meraut pensil tersebut.

KREK.

Agak sulit saat di raut. Darahnya lengket.

KREK.

Aku memutar lebih keras― dan di saat semuanya telah terkikis, pensil yang telah berwarna merah itu terganti oleh pensil yang baru. Aku menatap ujung pensilku yang tajam― _seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang telah kulakukan dengan pensil ini_. Baru kusadari, ternyata benda kecil seperti ini bisa menjadi senjata jika kau memang menggunakannya dengan benar.

"Sungmin." panggilan dari Heechul membuatku mengangkat kepala. Kakakku itu sedang berdiri di pintu. Ia tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak sapa aku saat pulang? Kau main asal ke kamar saja."

"Tidak…" aku menggeleng. "Tadi aku minum teh dulu. Para pelayan bilang kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun jadi aku tidak boleh mengganggu."

Mendengarnya, Heechul tertawa. "Kau boleh datang ke kamarku kapan saja, min." ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk― jarang sekali ia masuk ke dalam kamarku. Iapun mengambil tempat di sebelahku― tunggu, ia jarang sekali duduk di kasurku. "Apa yang terjadi di sekolah?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Hmm?" keningnya menyernyit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku bicara?"

"Oh." Heechul mengangkat alis. "Aku ingin mendekatkan hubungan kita saja. Aku agak sibuk sebulan belakangan ini, lalu masalah Kyuhyun juga…" ia tersenyum kecut.

Oh… oke. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti. "Mmm… begini, chul." kataku sambil menjilat bibir. "Apa yang kau lakukan jam lima terakhir ini?"

Heechul memutar matanya. Ia menopang dagu, "Mmm… aku tidur ketika Kyuhyun sedang menelpon agennya."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat kau tertidur?"

"Kurasa ia masih menelpon, karena begitu aku bangun, ia tetap berada di kamar."― tidak. Kau salah, chul. Ia menjemputku ke sekolah tadi.

"Oke…" aku menghela nafas. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku mengutarkan pikiranku. "Begini― aku berpikir kalau― Kyuhyun itu… ia punya perasaan dengan orang lain."

Senyum dibibir Heechul menghilang. "Maaf?" nadanya terdengar bingung, seolah memang tidak dengar.

"Bukannya punya perasaan, chul. Tapi lebih ke… aku tidak tahu menyebutnya apa. Tapi ia sering mempermainkan orang lain."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, min?" mata Heechul menyipit. "Kau membuatku tidak percaya padanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berniat begitu." ujarku sambil menggeleng keras. "Aku hanya― menemukan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang mencurigakan beberapa hari terakhir ini."

"Ia baru di sini dua malam, min. Dan kau bilang ada gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan? Malam pertama ia bersamaku dan malam keduanya ia menungguku pulang. Lantas dimana kecurigaan yang kau temui?" ― _ada. Ia tidur bersamaku sebelum menunggumu_.

"Ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu padamu."

"Apa, min? Jika kau berani mengatakan ini, kau juga harus berani mengatakannya padaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung! Aku tidak bisa!" jawabanku membuat Heechul terdiam. Ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau memanggilku _hyung_." nada bicaranya menurun― ia berkata begitu pelan. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengarnya.

Sejujurnya, ucapannya itu benar-benar membuatku membatu. _Benar juga_. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku lupa bahwa ia adalah kakak yang harus kuhormati. "Aku hanya berpikir begitu, chul." akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyingkap poniku ke belakang, membuang pikiran buruk jauh-jauh. Sama denganku, sekarang perasaan Heechul juga diliputi dengan kekacauan. Ia berusaha mengacak sebelah kanan rambutnya, lalu membuang muka. Seakan tidak mau bicara lagi denganku. "Kalau kau marah denganku…"

"Tidak, min. Aku tidak marah." Heechul menatapku kembali. "Aku harus ke hotel jam 8 malam nanti." ― eh, tunggu. Apa? Heechul akan pergi?!

Sebelum ia keluar kamar, aku menahannya, "Kau akan pergi sampai jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sampai pagi. Kyuhyun akan menjagamu, tenang saja." ia berusaha untuk membuat senyum― tapi gagal. Aku melihat ketegangan di wajahnya. Tidak tenang, tidak percaya, tidak yakin― semuanya jadi satu.

TING TONG.

Suara bel memotong percakapan kami.

Bayangan Heechul menghilang seiring langkahnya mendekati tangga. Aku ikut menyusul. Ketika sampai di balkon, aku melihat satu pelayan telah membukakan pintu. Di sana berdiri Hankyung euisa. Ketika melihatku dan Heechul di balik balkon, ia mendongak kemudian mengangkat topinya.

Heechul mengerutkan kening, lalu menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau masih memanggil psikolog?"

.

"Sudah lama sekali saya tidak ke sini." Hankyung berkata sambil menikmati potongan terakhir daging steaknya. Heechul duduk di tengah meja bersama Kyuhyun, sedangkan aku duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Hankyung. "Sungmin menelponku di taksi. Katanya ia butuh cerita banyak."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ceritakan." sungutku.

"Ya. Tapi saya tetap memutuskan untuk kemari." Hankyung mengelap mulutnya begitu dagingnya habis. "Jadi Anda kekasih Heechul sekarang, ya. Bagaimana Heechul di rumah?" ia menopang satu wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul dengan senyuman jahil. "Biasalah. Mungkin sifatnya dari remaja sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah." Heechul tertawa kecil, lalu menempeleng kepala pacarnya itu. "Aku serius."

"Tidak. Ia mengarang. Aku lebih dewasa sekarang."

"Heechul sudah 30 tahun." Hankyung mengangkat alis. "Lalu Kyuhyun sendiri? Jika saya boleh tahu."

"Ia… ia tidak bisa diharapkan." Heechul menggeleng dengan wajah mengejek.

"Aku menemanimu setiap hari. Aku bekerja juga. Aku menjaga Sungminmu, menjemputnya di sekolah…"― aku berhenti mengunyah. Mataku menatap Kyuhyun tajam― ternyata ia juga sedang menatapku. Sialan. "Kau masih bilang aku tidak bisa diharapkan?" Kyuhyun tertawa jenaka kembali.

"Ia detektif. Ia sibuk." Heechul mengangkat alis sambil minum air putih.

"Wow. Detektif?" kedua mata Hankyung terbelalak. "Anda sedang menyelidiki kasus apa?"

"Tidak ada masalah yang begitu serius akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali saya memimpin investigasi waktu kasus pencurian uang di International Exchange Bank. Ingat?"

"Ya. Saya ingat." Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… apa Anda mau minum teh? Saya sedang ingin minum teh. Akan saya buatkan dulu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, lalu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Sekarang hanya ada kami bertiga― aku, Heechul dan Hankyung euisa. Aku bertatapan dengan si psikolog, memberi isyarat kapan pembicaraan kami akan dimulai. Tapi Hankyung sendiri tampaknya sudah siap. Jadi, ia mulai berdehem, menarik perhatian Heechul kembali. "Mmm… Heechul. Saya rasa kita butuh bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara, Hankyung euisa."

"Tidak. Empat mata maksud saya." Kening Heechul menyernyit kecil begitu mendengar maksud Hankyung. Matanya menatapku, lalu dilempar kembali ke Hankyung. "Maaf. Tapi saya rasa Anda sudah tahu apa yang akan saya bicarakan." jelas Hankyung.

"Apa Anda akan membuat kepercayaan saya hilang seperti apa yang telah Sungmin perbuat kepada saya?" Heechul menaruh gelasnya cukup keras. Kurasa emosinya mulai naik.

"Saya tidak―"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kepercayaanmu hilang, chul. Aku temukan kecurigaan pada diri Kyuhyun. Entah dimana, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan." aku memotong Hankyung, "Aku tahu, chul. Dari awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak percaya padanya! Ia berbeda dari Siwon, berbeda seratus persen!"

"Kenapa kalian bawa-bawa Siwon―"

"Karena kau seperti orang kehilangan arah! Sebenarnya kau masih sama sepertiku. Masih dihantui oleh kematian ayah, ibu dan Siwon, tetapi kau pura-pura untuk menjadi kuat. Bersama Kyuhyun akan membuatmu terus memikirkan Siwon, maka apa dengan memacarinya kau bisa berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah menggantikan Siwon?!" Heechul mengambil nafas. Ia tercekat akan omonganku sendiri. "Aku semakin benci dengannya sejak tahu ia detektif yang menyelidiki kematian Siwon. Ia tidak mengambil keputusan akhir― ia bilang Siwon meninggal karena kecelakaan? Kau percaya kata-katanya, chul? Ia hanya menginginkan dirimu sejak awal kalian bertemu! Ia bilang mobil Siwon tertabrak, lalu meledak― tubuhnya habis terbakar dengan mobilnya. Kau percaya semua itu, chul? Kau percaya Siwon bisa selalai itu?!"

"Berhenti." hanya satu kata itu yang di ucapkan Heechul. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Tidak seharusnya pembicaraannya beralih ke arah sini." kata Hankyung sambil menggeleng dengan penuh penyesalan. Matanya memperhatikan pintu, "Kyuhyun datang."

Kami sama-sama beralih ke posisi semula. Kyuhyun menaruh nampan berisi empat cangkir teh hangat, lalu ada beberapa sachet gula. Ia memberikan kami satu persatu cangkir, kemudian duduk di tempatnya. Ketika melihat keadaan Heechul, ia terlihat begitu kaget. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun, lalu meneguk tehnya cepat-cepat― "Sssh… panas."

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan pertanyaannya.

Heechul menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Ia menyingkap rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak tahu. Kalian― kalian datang di saat seperti ini dan tiba-tiba―" Heechul mengigit bibirnya, "Menyerangku?" satu air matanya menetes. Setelah mengetahui emosinya kacau, ia segera angkat kaki.

Kyuhyun hendak mengejar, tapi tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Perlahan, ia berputar ke arah kami berdua― lalu tersenyum. Senyumannya mengartikan banyak hal. Sejujurnya, aku agak merinding. "Apa tehnya enak, Sungmin? Hankyung euisa?" pertanyaannya begitu sarkastis.

Hankyung menaruh cangkirnya. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Apa kurang manis? Tadi aku hanya masukan sedikit gula. Aku bisa tambahkan jika kau mau."

"Ya. Silahkan." Hankyung meletakkan cangkirnya. Kyuhyun duduk kembali di atas kursi, lalu mengambil satu sachet gula dari atas nampan. Setelah mengaduk gula, ia memberikan teh itu kembali. "Terima kasih." Hankyung tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat alis. Matanya menatap tajam cangkir Hankyung― sampai akhirnya sang psikolog hendak meminum teh itu― kemudian menaruhnya kembali.

"Saya tidak berselera tiba-tiba." Hankyung menggeleng. "Sudah pukul setengah 8. Saya harus pulang."

"Sayang sekali." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Saya tunggu di depan. Saya bisa telfon taksi jika Anda mau. Sekalian, Heechul mau pergi ke The Plaza jam 8 nanti."

"Heechul begitu sibuk."

"Ya." akhirnya bayangan Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Entah kenapa, setelah sosoknya hilang, suasana seolah menjadi lebih rileks. Aku menghembuskan nafas, lalu bertatapan dengan Hankyung euisa. Tampaknya ia sendiri agak tegang. "Dengar, Sungmin." ia menepuk bahuku. "Jangan terlalu percaya senyumannya. Ada banyak gerakan mencurigakan―"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Bahkan aku begitu takut untuk meminum tehku tadi." Hankyung menggeleng. "Ia terus memperhatikan cangkirku, seolah menunggu agar aku menghabiskan tehnya cepat-cepat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang baru ia masukkan ke dalam teh."

"Bukan gula?"

"Ya. Bukan gula." Hankyung melirik ke dalam cangkir kembali. Bahunya bergidik. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, telepon aku, min. Jika kau begitu takut, pergi saja ke Seoul Loyal Hotel. Aku ada di sana sampai minggu depan."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, euisa."

.

Malam itu aku tidak dapat tidur tenang. Setelah Heechul pergi, aku sama sekali tidak berani keluar kamar. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul dan suara guntur mewarnai malamku selama beberapa menit terakhir. Jadi, dengan semua keadaan itu, mataku masih tetap terbuka sampai pukul 11 malam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di bawah― entah ia minum wine lagi, atau nonton televisi, atau malah sama sepertiku― mengurung diri di kamar. Yang jelas, kakiku benar-benar berat untuk berjalan keluar kamar.

Rasanya bulu kudukku merinding. Kata-kata Hankyung masih terbayang-bayang di kepalaku, _jika bukan gula, maka apa yang akan ia masukkan tadi_? Ini sedikit kasar, tapi apalagi yang ia masukkan selain racun? Kalau begitu, apa Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membunuh Hankyung karena kercurigaan yang begitu kecil?

Dengan perasaan kacau, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Ketika keluar, koridor begitu sepi. Tidak ada satupun tanda adanya orang di lantai dua. Kakiku melangkah perlahan-lahan sampai menuruni tangga. Untung saja, aku masih bisa melihat salah satu pelayan yang sedang mengelap vas di meja hias. Tatapanku beralih kembali ke ruang tengah― di sana, perapian masih menyala, kemudian piano kami yang terletak tidak jauh dari jendela. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk memainkan piano?

Ah… apa karena sudah begitu lama aku tidak memainkannya? Tapi bukankah piano begitu mengingatkan aku pada ibu? Meskipun pikiran masa lalu datang kembali, dengan langkah gemetar aku menghampiri piano itu. Permukaannya masih licin― tentu saja, pasti Heechul meminta para pelayan untuk mengelap permukaannya tiga kali sehari. Benda ini merupakan benda kesayangan seluruh keluargaku dulu. Ayah dan ibu mencintai musik, akhirnya menurun padaku dan Heechul. Bahkan Jee, anjing pug kami, begitu gembira ketika mendengar Heechul memainkan Moonlight Sonata milik Beethoven.

Aku membuka tutup piano itu, lalu duduk di atas kursi.

TING.

Tuts itu kupencet.

TING.

TING.

TING.

Aku mengambil nafas berat, lalu mulai meletakkan sepuluh jariku di atas tuts. Tidak sadar, aku mulai terhanyut ke dalam permainanku sendiri. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memencet tuts ini._ Rasanya tidak dapat kujelaskan._

"Liebestraum dari Franz Liszt, min?" suara Kyuhyun memecahkan musik piano. Aku berhenti memainkan piano, lalu menatap ke arahnya. Ia sedang bersender di pintu ruang tengah. Rambutnya basah― mungkin habis mandi. Ia mengenakan _bathrobe _berwarna merah marun. Kenapa pula ia harus menghampiriku dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya, jadi aku berbalik dan melanjutkan permainan pianoku tadi. Tanpa di sangka, Kyuhyun memencet satu tuts. Ia mulai duduk di sebelahku, kemudian ikut memainkan piano.

Jantung berdegup kencang. Demi tuhan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berduet piano dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun bermain dengan sangat bagus. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah dan cepat― jelas ia bukan pemain awal. Tapi satu hal yang kusadari, ternyata ia jadi begitu mempesona ketika bermain piano. Wajahnya begitu serius― tapi amat lembut. Kami sama-sama menikmati permainan duet kami. Menyesuaikan nada satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, aku mulai berharap bahwa situasinya akan selalu seperti ini― tenang dan rileks. Seolah, setiap tuts yang kupencet menghapus semua beban-bebanku belakangan ini.

Tak di sangka, aku mulai menikmati permainan kami― sampai tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkari punggungku― mataku terbelalak. Permainanku jadi agak kacau. Ternyata ia sedang memainkan piano di sebelah kiriku― beberapa tuts yang tidak tersentuh oleh nada yang sedang kumainkan.

Suara guntur mengikuti permainan kami setelahnya.

Dingin.

Tapi tangan Kyuhyun menghangatkanku.

Aku melanjutkan permainanku sambil menutup mata.

Kedua kakiku menyilang di bawah kursi, yang tiba-tiba ia mengaitkan kakinya padaku. Nafasku tidak teratur, bercampur antara kesenangan akan lantunan pianoku― dan ketakutan. Aku ketakutan akan jatuh malam ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya, lalu berdiri. Aku membuka mata, menyadari bahwa tubuhku telah tegang selama beberapa menit permainan kami. "Dari Liszt, jadi Mozart." gumamnya.

"Aku mengikuti permainanmu."

"Kau mengikutinya dengan tepat." Kyuhyun menyender di tepi piano.

"Aku tahu. Di nada awal kau akan mainkan Sonata dengan F major." kataku sambil memegang dada. Entah karena sebab apa. "Permainanmu bagus tadi. Kau sudah belajar main berapa lama?"

"Cukup lama. Piano sudah menyatu dengan hidupku, min. Maka itu, ketika masuk ke rumah ini, aku senang sekali setelah mengetahui kau memainkannya juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum― tak sadar, aku mulai memikirkan kenapa senyumannya tadi begitu lembut.

Takut terbawa suasana, aku segera angkat kaki. "Aku mau tidur." kakiku melangkah menjauhi piano. Kyuhyun memanggilku dari bawah, tapi aku tetap berjalan lurus sampai ke kamarku. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Ketakutanku terhadap Kyuhyun membuat semuanya tambah rumit.

Dan untuk pada akhirnya, malam ini tidurku _agak _nyenyak.

Di pagi harinya, aku bangun tidak dalam perasaan tegang, takut dan kebingungan. Rasanya semuanya lebih baik, padahal bertumpuk masalah semakin muncul. Baru saja pukul 6 pagi, tapi hujan deras sudah mengguyur rumah kami kembali. Tapi syukurlah, meskipun hujannya deras dan menyebabkan udara semakin dingin, tetapi tidak ada satupun petir.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku memasuki kamar mandi. Sekitar 20 menit, aku hanya berdiri di dalam shower. Merenungkan kembali tentang apa yang telah terjadi kemarin hari― tangisan Heechul, kata-kata Hankyung euisa, permainan piano Kyuhyun… aku masih ingat semuanya. _Semuanya masih terasa begitu nyata_.

Sampai di meja makanpun, aku melihat interaksi antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun mulai mendingin. Seperti dulu, Heechul makan dengan cepat dan gesit. Belum sampai sepuluh menit, mangkuknya sudah kosong. _Aku melihat semua drama dengan jelas_. Di saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bicara dengan Heechul, sampai akhirnya kakakku itu pergi dari meja makan. Ironisnya, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mengejar kakakku itu.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasa tidak enak.

Aku tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka.

Karena urusan mereka, akhirnya aku menyantap sarapanku sendiri. Diam-diam, aku mengemut ujung saus krim di ujung sendokku sembari menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nada suara Heechul begitu sedih― ia berteriak, mungkin marah― tapi sedih. Terakhir kali aku mendengar suara paraunya seperti ini di saat kematian ayah.

"Sudahlah, kyu! Kau tidak perlu menanyakan aku macam-macam! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Jelas-jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja, chul. Kau menjauhiku!"

"Aku bukan menjauhimu! Aku cuma butuh waktu untuk sendiri!"

Aku mengusap mulutku dengan tisu begitu piringku sudah kosong. Sendok dan garpu kuletakkan dengan posisi menyilang, kemudian aku berdiri sambil menenteng tas sekolahku.

"Lepaskan aku, kyu!"

"Aku tidak akan lepaskan sampai kau katakan padaku apa yang mereka katakan padamu!"

Aku berjalan melewati koridor menuju pintu depan.

"Sudahlah! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Dan di saat itulah, ketika sampai di pintu depan, aku melihat mereka berdua di ruang tengah― Heechul duduk di sofa dan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri― memegang tangannya, menatapnya tajam. "Jangan katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di saat kau ketakutan seperti ini. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau hatiku tidak akan pergi ke siapapun." Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara lembut. "Mungkin ada seseorang diluar sana yang menginginkan bahwa aku akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku telah menjadi milikmu." kemudian ia mencium bibir Heechul lembut. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa tidak enak.

Seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Di saat pautan bibir mereka terlepas, pandangan Heechul beralih ke pintu depan. "Oh!" ia memekik begitu melihat sosokku. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan melangkah cepat ke arahku. "Kau ingin berangkat, min? Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku baru pulang jam 5 pagi tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan panggil taksi." tidak kusangka, ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku begitu ketus. "Kau pergi kerja hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku baru akan kerja besok pagi."

"Oh." aku segera keluar dari rumah. Ketika sedang memakai sepatu di teras, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka pintu kembali. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah payung berwarna kuning.

"Bawa ini, min. Kau akan kehujanan." ujarnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. "Atau kau mau kuantar sampai gerbang? Biar taksinya aku telfon."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah telfon taksinya dari sebelum sarapan." kataku― tidak kalah ketusnya dengan saat kukatakan dengan Heechul. Aku mengangkat tas, siap untuk berjalan menuju gerbang, tetapi Kyuhyun menarik tanganku.

"Lebih baik kau kuantar saja daripada kau sakit."

Aku menepis tangannya, lalu melanjutkan langkah sampai ke depan gerbang. Taksi itu sudah menungguku― mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan rambut basah. Meskipun kesal, diam-diam aku tetap mencuri pandang keluar― Kyuhyun menatap mobil taksiku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kubaca.

Kenapa ia masih menatapku?

Demi tuhan, sebenarnya siapa yang ia inginkan? Atau sebenarnya ia sedang mempermainkan salah satu di antara kami?

.

Sekolah hari ini tidak seburuk yang kemarin-kemarin. Sama seperti saat aku bangun tidur, saat di sekolahpun semuanya terasa lebih baik. Sepertinya pelajaran yang kuberikan pada Kangin cukup berarti― ia tidak lagi menggodaku. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan melakukan serangan yang tidak terduga. Karena itu, aku sudah tambahkan dua pensil cadangan ke dalam kotak pensilku.

Kupikir hujan tidak akan turun lagi, mengingat sekitar pukul 10 sampai 3 siang cuacanya masih cukup cerah. Sampai akhirnya jam mulai menunjuk angka 4 dan angin mendung mulai mewarnai langit Seoul kembali. Pukul 5, aku pulang. Hujan masih juga mengguyur sekolah. Beberapa anak masih menunggu di dalam lobi. Ada beberapa lagi yang masih bermain di dalam kelas, ada juga yang sudah pulang karena di jemput. Aku sendiri, sebenarnya masih takut akan hujan dan guntur. Tapi daripada harus terjebak di dalam keramaian sekolah?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan lewat pintu samping, kemudian berjalan sampai ke jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taksi. Ketika duduk di jok, aku alaskan bokongku dengan buku agar tidak basah. Sepertinya tidak lama aku hujan-hujanan, tetapi kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Selama perjalanan, yang aku lakukan hanya memejamkan mata. Dan begitu taksi berhenti di depan gerbang rumah, aku segera masuk― tetapi langkahku terhenti setelah melewati gerbang. Dengan perasaan bingung, aku berbalik.

Ada payung berwarna kuning yang di gantung di teralis gerbang. Itu adalah payung yang Kyuhyun hendak berikan padaku tadi pagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan gejolak yang aneh? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang menggantungnya di sana, kan? Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan perhatiannya dan melanjutkan langkahku. Tidak apa-apa aku kehujanan. Toh, dari sini, aku sudah dapat melihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang menungguku di teras sambil membawa handuk.

"Aku mau makan es krim." kataku saat satu pelayan mengusap rambutku dengan handuk. "Siapkan saja satu cone dan sendok es krim. Aku akan ke ruang bawah tanah sendiri." aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru saja sampai di ruang tengah, aku melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi piano.

Lagi-lagi, perasaanku rasanya tidak enak.

"Bukan begitu, kyu. Kau perlu merilekskan tanganmu." Heechul memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun, lalu memijitnya pelan. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak― "Lihat aku, ya." kemudian Heechul memainkan beberapa nada. Cukup pendek.

"Erm." aku berdehem. Memancing perhatian mereka.

"Oh. Hey, Sungmin." Heechul menoleh ke belakang bersama Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang ajarkan Kyuhyun main piano. Ia sangat pemula." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya. Aku melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun― tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Ganti bajumu dan ikut bergabung bersama kita, min." katanya ramah. _Keramahan yang begitu palsu_.

Heechul ikut tersenyum padaku. "Lebih baik kau mandi air hangat, min. Aku khawatir kau bisa kena flu." ia kembali berbalik ke piano, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan perasaan muak, aku melangkah ke kamar di iringi dengan satu pelayan. Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Heechul― kenapa Kyuhyun begitu banyak berbohong?! Jelas-jelas ia memainkan piano dengan begitu lancar― bahkan kami memainkan Sonata milik Mozart bersama kemarin malam!

Perasaanku masih kacau. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Satu tanganku memegang biskuit cone dan satunya lagi memegang sendok es krim. Ketika sampai di freezer, aku segera menaruh satu scoop besar vanilla dan cokelat di atasnya kemudian duduk bersender di tepi freezer. Lampu di dalam ruangan kelap-kelip, menambah suasana ngeri― tetapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa tinggal di dalam kegelapan. Dan semakin es krimku meleleh, aku merasa semakin baik. Lelehan es krim turun bersamaan dengan beban-beban pikiranku.

Setelah habis, aku membuka tutup freezer kembali. Rasanya lebih baik― _semua yang terjadi hari ini membuatku merasa lebih baik_! Betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini. Dengan sedikit semangat, aku menaruh kembali kotak-kotak es krimku― sampai akhirnya aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam freezerku.

Keningku mengerut bingung. Apa itu… tidak. Masa sih?

Tanganku gemetaran, tetapi aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk mengambil benda itu― oh tidak. Itu bukan benda. Aku menarik bagian atasnya dan ternyata…

Kepala manusia?

Nafasku terhenti. Mataku membesar saking kagetnya. Wajah dari kepala itu sudah memutih karena beberapa es yang menempel, tetapi aku masih mengenali wajah itu dengan jelas.

Hankyung euisa.

Ini kepala Hankyung euisa!

Aku merogoh freezerku lebih dalam, berusaha mencari-cari potongan yang lain. Tapi tidak ada potongan tubuh yang lain. Hanya ada sebuah kepala mengerikan di dalam freezer es krim kesayanganku! Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba semuanya terasa jauh lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya. Aku memasukkan kepala itu kembali ke dalam freezer, kemudian lari secepat kilat menaiki tangga.

Siapa yang membunuh Hankyung euisa?!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hayooo… siapa yang ngira kalo Heechul bakal sama Hankyung akhir-akhirnya? Pasti ada deh beberapa readers yang pas baca kata 'Hankyung' mereka langsung mikir, "Oh ini mah akhir-akhirnya Sungmin sama Kyuhyun, Heechul sama Hankyung." Yah… liat aja alur ceritanya nanti huhu.**

**Oh iya, seperti biasa, kasih tau dong kalau ada typo. Author ngedit ini bukan di rumah soalnya. Terus, author udah bikin FF ini sampai chapter akhir, jadi udah agak-agak lupa gitu :/ *douchebag***

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	3. Antara Rasa Suka dan Takut

.

Lagi-lagi, aku tidak dapat tertidur nyenyak. Rasanya kesal, mengingat malam kemarin aku mengira suasana sudah semakin membaik― aku mendapatkan tidur yang cukup nyenyak, bangun dengan perasaan tenang dan pelajaran sekolah yang terasa menyenangkan. Semua semangat itu luntur begitu saja setelah melihat kepala Hankyung euisa di dalam freezer es krim kesayangku. Dari tadi sore, aku berusaha untuk tetap diam. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku tidak ikut makan bersama Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika mereka pergi kerja, aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka 1 pagi dan aku belum juga menutup mata. Tiba-tiba, terpikir ide di kepalaku untuk bolos― yah… tidak ada salahnya. Aku tinggal bilang bahwa aku mengalami insomnia malam ini. Hujan juga mengguyur kota Seoul kembali― ini hal menyebalkan lainnya. Hatiku begitu diliputi kegelapan, kemudian suara guntur muncul. Aku ketakutan di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

Selama berjam-jam, aku hanya bergulung di dalam selimut sambil menonton acara malam hari― dari jam 10, aku menonton _The Tale of Two Sisters_, kemudian berlanjut ke berita, lalu kupindahkan ke channel National Geographic dan menonton semacam dokumentasi sains tentang pemburuan elang. Tak di sangka, tontonan ini membuatku masuk ke dalam dunia televisi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Di tengah tontonan, tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun mulai muncul dari luar kamar. Kurasa ia sedang bicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang, bisa jadi Heechul sudah pulang, kan?

Setitik semangat mulai timbul di dalam hatiku yang kecil. Dengan langkah pelan, aku keluar dari kamar― koridor sudah gelap. Yang ada hanya cahaya lampu dari kamar Heechul yang mengintip lewat celah pintu.

"Kami tidak mengomentari apa-apa malam ini, pak." suara Kyuhyun terdengar sampai luar. Cara bicaranya begitu tegas dan serius, berbeda sekali dengan di rumah. "Ada pola yang sistematis dan sistemik penghinaan terhadap aturan kerahasiaan dalam kasus yang mengakibatkan korupsi lengkap dari proses hukum dan pembunuhan karakter dari targetnya . Perilaku ini sangat mengganggu mengingat bahwa ia dimaksudkan untuk mewakili korupsi publik divisi dalam kantor NIS itu."― aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi aku sempat mengintip.

Keseriusan saat ia bicara,

Suaranya yang berat,

Ia tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

Dengan nafas berat, aku menjauhi pintu, lalu berjalan ke bawah tangga. Ketika sampai di perpustakaan, langkahku terhenti. Pertamanya, kupikir ada tamu yang duduk di kursi, tapi ternyata itu memang benar Heechul. Sebenarnya, jarang sekali ia duduk di sofa merah di perpustakaan― ia sangat benci buku. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia berbaring sambil menikmati kehangatan dari perapian. Entah kenapa, rasa kasihan tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Aku segera mengambil bantal dan selimut dari kamar, lalu membawanya ke perpustakaan. Aku duduk bersender dengan sofa sembari membaca buku. Secangkir teh dan beberapa cookies menemani aktivitas membacaku malam ini.

Tapi tentu saja, lama-lama membaca membuat matamu terasa berat, kan?

Aku berbaring di atas karpet, menarik selimut dan segera tidur. Baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang kaki di ambang pintu― ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku terdiam dan berusaha untuk pura-pura tertidur― dan di sanalah, aku melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, menyelimuti Heechul, lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

**.**

**SIGHTLESS**

**.**

**Kyuhyun datang ke rumah di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku masih terbayang-bayang oleh kematian ayah, ibu dan Siwon. Meskipun begitu, ia dan kakakku tampak bahagia. Sampai suatu hari Kyuhyun mulai mendekatiku. Entah aku yang berlebihan atau memang benar, tapi aku dapat merasakan pesonanya. Peranku di sini hanya sebagai adikkan? Tapi banyak orang yang bilang cinta itu buta. Seharusnya aku ingat ia adalah kekasih kakakku.**

**.**

** present**

**.**

Aku menyadari betapa kacaunya suasana hatiku ketika bangun tidur. Meskipun aku mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak (akhirnya), tetapi tetap saja pada akhirnya hatiku di landa kengerian kembali. Sebelumnya, Heechul membangunkan aku pada pukul 6 dan bertanya apakah aku akan pergi ke sekolah atau tidak. "Tadi aku tidur cukup malam. Aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini." dan dengan seizin Heechul, akhirnya aku bisa tidur sampai jam 7.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung membaca buku di atas sofa gantung. Aku berusaha untuk menepis kengerian yang terjadi hari kemarin― insiden kepala di dalam freezer maksudku. Dengan kepala dingin, aku tetap mencoba untuk menebak-nebak apa arti di balik teka-teki itu.

"Hey, Sungmin." Heechul berlari ke arahku dari gazebo. Ia memakai kaos putih dan celana cokelat selutut. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah raket bulu tangkis. "Taman baru saja dibersihkan kemarin. Jadi aku dan Kyuhyun mau jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut?" ia menawarkan dengan nada yang begitu ceria.

Aku menggeleng. "Masih 43 halaman lagi sampai ensiklopediaku selesai. Kalian bisa jalan sendiri jika kalian mau."

"Kenapa kau begitu suka buku…" Heechul bergumam sambil merungut. "Aku baru beli yakbap dan kangjung kemarin malam. Makan saja kalau kau mau." ia mengacak rambutku. "Oh iya! Atau kau mau makan es krim denganku? Kita bisa makan di gazebo siang nanti."

Mengingat es krim, aku jadi ingat freezer kembali. Aku segera menggeleng keras― "Tidak, chul. Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, min. Kau bisa habiskan berhari-hari dengan buku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah satu siang denganku di gazebo nanti…"

"Kubilang tidak, chul!"

Jawabanku membuat Heechul tersentak. Ia berusaha untuk mengukir senyum― "Oh… baiklah. Mungkin kau lelah, ya?" katanya. Aku tahu jawabanku salah― tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi! Yang ada, rasa bersalah malah timbul kembali dihatiku.

Tak lama setelah itu, rutinitas biasa, Kyuhyunpun menyusul. Mereka segera pergi ke taman― yah… aku sendirian lagi.

Melihat mereka berdua membuatku sedikit mual.

Aku meloncat turun dari sofa gantung, kemudian berjalan ke teras belakang. Di atas meja sudah terdapat manisan yakbap dan kangjung yang telah di susun di atas _dessert tray_. Aku mengambil satu yakbap, lalu membaca bukuku kembali. Karena masih pagi, suasana masih begitu sepi. Suara tawa Heechul terdengar sampai ke tempatku― kenapa ia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan Kyuhyun, sih? Aku jadi kesal.

"Tuan Sungmin." suara Youngsoo membuatku mendongak. Ia sedang berdiri sambil memegang gunting rumput― "Apa Anda masih menyuruh saya untuk memperhatikan tuan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Memang kenapa, tuan Youngsoo?"

"Saya… saya minta maaf, tetapi saya tidak mau melakukannya lagi, tuan."

Jawaban tuan Youngsoo membuatku terdiam. Keningku menyernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Karena…" tuan Youngsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Karena saya rasa sekarang sayalah yang sedang diperhatikan oleh tuan Kyuhyun."

Fix. Jawabannya sukses membuatku mati kutu. Mataku membesar untuk beberapa saat― "Bagaimana Anda tahu hal itu?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi saya dapat merasakannya."

Nafasku tertahan. Berusaha untuk tenang, aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Berikan saja aku nomor ponselmu. Aku akan telepon nanti." kataku. Ketika salah satu pelayan datang untuk menaruh _dessert tray_ lainnya, aku memberi perintah, "Taruh bukuku kembali ke perpustakaan. Aku mau menenangkan diri di kamar." akupun bangkit dari kursi dan segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Selama beberapa jam, aku hanya berbaring di atas kasur sambil memikirkan semuanya sekali lagi. Yang ada di kepalaku sekarang tidak jauh dari kematian Hankyung eusia dan kecurigaanku terhadap Kyuhyun― _apa aku harus memberitahu Heechul_? Apa yang akan ia katakan nanti?

KRET.

Pas sekali. Heechul membuka pintu kamar. Bajunya sudah ganti― ia memakai setelan kemeja dan dasi, lalu sepatunya telah di gosok sampai licin.

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi, min? Aku mau berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun akan berangkat juga sebentar lagi."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu…" aku bangkit dari kasur― "Kasus apa yang sedang di tangani Kyuhyun?"

"Cukup berat. Ada seorang senator yang menjual percakapannya dengan ketua investigasi NIS. Aku rasa." wajah Heechul tampak agak bingung.

"Lalu… ada satu hal yang mau aku tanyakan lagi." aku menjilat bibir, "Jika kau tahu Hankyung euisa telah meninggal, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Heechul membatu. Wajahnya menegang― "Kenapa kau bisa menanyakan hal semengerikan itu?" bahunya bergidik ngeri. "Sudahlah. Jangan bayangkan macam-macam. Aku tinggalkan cemilan kesukaanmu di sini." ia menaruh sebuah nampan berisi piring dan mangkuk kecil. Setelah Heechul pergi, aku memeriksa nampan itu cepat-cepat― di atas piring terdapat sepuluh _chocolate roll_, lalu ada semangkuk krim.

Sambil memakan cemilan, aku memikirkan kata-kata Heechul yang berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku― _mengerikan_? Bagaimana jika ia tahu aku telah menemukan kepala Hankyung euisa di dalam freezer?

Pikiranku kembali teralih pada sosok Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, aku tetap mencurigainya meskipun tidak mempunyai satupun bukti. Diam-diam, aku mengintip keluar jendela― di sana ada tuan Youngsoo yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Mobil Heechul sudah melewati gerbang, sedangkan Lamborghini Kyuhyun masih di parkir di depan garasi. Tak kusangka, ternyata Kyuhyun muncul dari teras. Ia menepuk bahu tuan Youngsoo, lalu bicara sejenak dengannya.

_Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan_?

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku mulai berpikiran bahwa _mungkin _akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tuan Youngsoo. Bermaksud untuk memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua, secepat kilat aku langsung keluar kamar dan berlari ke halaman depan. Ternyata terlambat― sepertinya percakapan kecil mereka sudah selesai. Tuan Youngsoo tengah menyiram tanaman sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikat tali sepatunya. Ketika melihatku di ambang pintu, ia tersenyum.

"Hey, min." sapanya. Aku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan asing. "Kemari ke sini sebentar." ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Dengan penuh was-was, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika jarak kami semakin dekat, matanya terus menatapku. Ia berdiri― lalu mengelus pipiku. Cepat-cepat kutepis tangannya. "Tidak, min." ia menggeleng, lalu mencolek pipi kananku. Ternyata ada sisa krim― "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kyuhyun tertawa jenaka. Ia menjilat ujung jarinya, kemudian mengikat sepatunya kembali.

Aku hanya berdiri dengan muka yang tidak dapat di jelaskan. Antara marah, malu― _blushing_.

"Kenapa― kau lakukan― itu?" tanyaku tertahan.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Wajahnya begitu santai. "Karena ada krim di pipimu." ia tersenyum lembut, seolah tidak ada kesalahan dari kata-katanya.

"Tidak." aku tercekat. "Kau― aku tahu yang kau lakukan. Kemarin malam!"

"Kemarin malam? Aku menelpon salah satu agen." ― _setelahnya kau selimuti Heechul_!

"Tidak! Kemarinnya lagi!"

"Kemarinnya?" Kyuhyun pura-pura bingung. "Saat kita bermain piano bersama?" ― tidak. Ia hanya pura-pura. Ia tahu apa yang kumaksud. _Tentang wine itu_!

"Aku tidak sangka topengmu begitu tebal." tudingku tajam. "Kau tidak akan bisa bayangkan jika aku beritahu kakakku."

"Beritahu apa, min?"

"Beritahu. Soal seks itu." akhirnya aku membuka semuanya. "Aku tahu kebohonganmu di depan kakakku. Bahkan soal kematian Hankyung euisa." ujarku sambil menatap Kyuhyun begitu tajam.

Di lain hal, ekspresi Kyuhyun begitu biasa untuk dikatakan― ia tidak terlihat takut, terkejutpun tidak. Sesaat, aku mulai takut apa tudinganku itu salah. "Aku tidak mengerti, min. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan psikologmu itu?" Kyuhyun menopang wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Dan soal seks itu… kau punya bukti apa sampai kau bisa mengira itu adalah seks, Lee Sungmin?"

Aku tercekat.

Benar juga. Aku tidak punya bukti kuat. Bahkan bekas kecupan Kyuhyun tidak ada satupun.

"Kau menarik, min. Tubuhmu juga tidak buruk." Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu menyentil jidatku. Aku tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa selain diam. Sampai mobilnya pergipun, aku masih memikirkan semua ini baik-baik.

Apa semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini hanya sebuah perang di dalam kepalaku saja? Apa sebenarnya semua baik-baik saja?

Tapi aku tidak yakin! Tadi ia katakan sesuatu soal tubuhku!

.

DUAR!

Lagi-lagi ada guntur. Sudah beberapa hari hujan tidak berhenti, begitu juga dengan berbagai pikiran burukku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak dapat terlelap. Diriku terjaga sepanjang hari, bahkan sampai pukul 10 malam. Tangan dan kakiku masih gemetar. Perasaanku masih dihantui oleh rasa takut dan paranoid yang benar-benar hebat. Kenapa― kenapa sejak Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini, semua hal buruk terjadi? Padahal baru beberapa hari, tetapi aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan aku saja tidak dapat mengartikan perasaanku sendiri!

Lamunanku terpecah begitu kudengar suara Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya― suara putaran kuncinya terdengar saking sepinya suasana di dalam rumah. Merasa ada yang menemani, aku mulai mencoba untuk keluar kamar. Senandung Heechul terdengar sampai keluar. Ketika kubuka pintunya, ia sedang mengganti pakaiannya, tetapi tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana. Aku mulai curiga kemana lelaki itu berada.

Mengabaikan Heechul, aku memilih untuk berjalan ke bawah. Di dapur, terdapat beberapa pelayan yang sedang memanaskan teh― Luna dan Sulli. "Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Kyuhyun sedang mandi saya rasa. Tadi ia bajunya kotor sekali dengan tanah."

"Ini sudah yang kedua kali."

"Ya." Luna mengangguk.

Aku tidak peduli tentang bajunya yang kotor atau apalah. "Apa ia pulang bersama Heechul?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. Ia pulang dua jam yang lalu." Sulli menggeleng. "Apa Anda tidak menyadarinya sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak." aku memegang satu sisi kepalaku. "Saya terlalu banyak pikiran. Saya mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari." kataku sambil pergi keluar dapur. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca majalah sambil duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Tanpa kusadari, perlahan tatapanku mulai tertuju kepada piano― bayangan akan Kyuhyun datang kembali― tentang malam itu. Duet piano kami yang hebat― permainannya yang mempesona, ekspresinya yang begitu lembut… tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku bilang ekspresinya lembut?

Cepat-cepat aku mengerjap.

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Kyuhyun begitu saja? Kurasa kebencianku padanya berefek banyak hingga hari ini.

Di tengah aktivitas membacaku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik jazz dari ruang duduk. Aku menutup majalah pelan-pelan, lalu berjalan mendekati ruangan dengan penuh rasa penasaran― di sana ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyalakan CD player. Rambutnya basah dan ia hanya mengenakan celana selutut.

'_Oh Johnny! Oh Johnny! How you can love? Oh Johnny! Oh Johnny! Heavens above.'_

"Habis ini sepertinya kau akan sibuk." suara Heechul mengagetkanku. Ternyata ada Heechul juga di dalam. _Tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya dari sudut aku mengintip_! "Kukira kau akan kembali ke Tokyo."

"Kau ingin aku pergi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas.

Heechul tertawa. "Tidak." ujarnya. Kali ini aku dapat melihat dirinya mendekati Kyuhyun― lalu ia memegang segelas wine. "Tapi kukira kau akan kembali ke organisasi Interpolmu itu dan tidak akan mengingatku lagi."

"Kata siapa?" Kyuhyun menopang dagu sembari menyengir.

Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Aku bergegas keluar rumah, lalu mengintip lewat jendela tepat dimana mereka duduk berhadapan.

'_You make my sad heart jump with joy and when you're near I just can't sit still a minute. I'm so, oh Johnny! Oh Johnny!'_

Kyuhyun memegang pipi Heechul dengan lembut. Kedua matanya― aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikannya. Ada sekelebat nafsu di sana― sama seperti sorot mata Heechul. Mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka perlahan― lalu berciuman sebelum wine di gelas mereka habis. Dengan penuh nafsu, Kyuhyun mendorong Heechul― sampai kakakku itu terhimpit tembok. Romantisnya, Kyuhyun menutup kepala Heechul dengan satu tangannya agar kepala Heechul tidak langsung membentur tembok.

PRANG.

Gelas Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai. Sisa wine tumpah, membasahi karpet.

Tidak ada satupun yang peduli. Heechul mengaitkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu benar-benar menjijikan― basah― tetapi _menggiurkan_. Setelah berapa lamanya, pautan bibir mereka terlepas― aku bisa melihat air liur yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Pipi Heechul begitu merah, sedangkan Kyuhyun berkeringat― ia mempesona.

Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasakan rasa nyeri. Melihat mereka berciuman membuatku merasa marah.

'_Please tell me dear, what makes me love you so? You're not handsome, it's true.'_

Heechul berlutut, menjilat bagian luar celana Kyuhyun, lalu membukanya sampai ke bawah. Kyuhyun hanya mendongak sambil memejamkan mata. Nafasnya memburu.

Aku tidak dapat menahan semua ini! Dengan langkah gemetar, aku berjalan mundur menjauhi jendela. Tak di sangka, di saat itu aku melihat Kyuhyun menoleh― dan ia melihatku. Kami bertatapan. Sorot matanya bercampur antara gairah dan kejutan, sedangkan aku hanya takut― tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa merinding.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari menjauhi rumah. Rasanya dadaku nyeri!

'_But when I look at you, I just, oh, Johnny! Oh, Johnny! Oh! Da-da-da-da-da!'_

.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Bahkan, aku tidak sempat mengganti bajuku. Dengan sepasang kaos dan celana katun biru, aku berjalan keluar blok untuk memanggil taksi dan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan― aku hanya menutup mulut sembari menatap ke jalanan. Perasaanku bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah dan mual. Rasanya aku hampir muntah, tapi di satu sisi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam perutku. Seperti sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kegelian yang tidak nyaman. Kurasa semua ini di karenakan rasa kesalku yang berlebihan.

Ketika melewati jalan Hannam-dong, aku menangkap kelompok Kangin dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai di Coffe Chu. Di sana juga ada Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil merokok. "Berhenti!" pekikku. Setelah memberi uang, cepat-cepat aku segera berlari keluar.

_Apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku? Jelas-jelas mereka suka menjahiliku― kecuali Donghae._

Ketika sampai, aku menumpu tubuhku di atas meja sambil mengatur nafas. Kangin, yang duduk paling tengah, memegang rokoknya dengan wajah bingung. "Kau kenapa, sampah?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku meraih satu gelas kopi dan meminumnya langsung. "Tunggu tunggu―" Shindong berdiri. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang sambil ngos-ngosan begini? Kau mau mati?"

"Tidak." aku menggeleng. "Aku habis― aku habis melihat kakakku bersama pacarnya di rumah. Aku kabur cepat-cepat." ― _karena merasa begitu marah_. Mereka semua terdiam sesaat― bahkan ada di antara mereka yang membatu, tidak berkutik sama sekali. "Maafkan aku. Tapi suasana hatiku sekarang sedang tidak tenang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa bicara, min?" Kangin menyipit.

"Karena ia sedang panik!" Yesung menyahut.

"Ya! Tapi kita sering menjahilinya! Kenapa ia baru bicara sekarang?!"

"Sudahlah." tiba-tiba Donghae memotong debat kecil-kecilan yang tengah berlangsung. Ia berdiri, lalu menggenggam satu tanganku. "Beritahu aku. Kakakmu gay?" ― pertanyaan itu terlalu frontal, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang mendapat masalah dengan pertanyaan tadi. Donghae bertatapan dengan Kangin, lalu menatapku kembali. "Tidakkah kau tahu kami pernah bersungguh-sungguh untuk memperkosa kakakmu?" kemudian sebuah cengiran terukir di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa suasana di sini semakin berbahaya. Perlahan, aku berjalan mundur― was-was. "Lebih baik kau ikut aku." dengan cepat, Donghae menarik tanganku menjauhi Coffee Chu.

"Kita akan ke mana?" pekikku ketika masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae.

"Kita akan ke rumahmu. Di rumahmu ada tamannya, kan?" ia tersenyum, lalu menginjak gas.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku berusaha menjauhi rumahku sendiri dan kenapa ia malah membawaku kembali ke rumah? Satu hal yang membingungkan lainnya, kenapa aku tidak melarangnya membawaku pergi?!

Ia menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan komplek rumahku. "Lebih baik kita jalan." Donghae tersenyum lalu naik ke tanjakan yang penuh dengan pepohonan. "Ayo. Kita jalan sampai ke rumahmu." ia mengadahkan tangan. Entah karena hipnotis apa, dengan mudahnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Kami menelusuri pepohonan, melewati berbagai mansion mewah sampai akhirnya kami sampai di bagian belakang taman rumahku. "Panjat." Donghae memberi isyarat padaku untuk naik. Aku meraih satu tiang pada gerbang, lalu menumpukan kakiku di tiang yang lain. Kupikir awalnya akan sulit, tapi setelah berhasil loncat aku sadar betapa mudahnya semua ini. Setelah itu, Donghae ikut menyusul. Kami sama-sama berlari mendekati sofa gantung sambil tertawa― entah karena apa, tapi aku merasakan suatu adrenalin yang menyenangkan ketika berhasil memasuki rumahku sendiri dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim.

"Kau harus tahu…" kataku sambil bersender di pohon. "Ternyata pepohonan di belakang taman rumahku jauh lebih indah dari pada taman di rumahku sendiri."

"Ya. Karena itu mereka tidak mau menjual tanahnya." Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau begitu tahu?"

"Kenapa?" Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan penuh senyum. "Kangin mengikuti kakakmu sampai ke rumah. Kami merencanakannya, min. Kami _sungguh-sungguh_!" ia menempelkan satu tangannya di batang pohon, membuat posisiku terjebak.

Aku menatap matanya yang begitu dekat denganku. "Apa―" aku mengambil nafas― "Apa kalian akan sungguh-sungguh memperkosa kakakku?"

"Bukan aku. Yang lain sepertinya." Donghae memiringkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti." kataku sambil menggeleng. "Kenapa selalu kakakku yang di sukai? Kenapa bukan aku? Dari kecil, yang paling dibanggakan adalah kakakku. Sampai sekarangpun kakakku masih sangat di sukai." ― _tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun muncul di dalam kepalaku_. "Aku hanya seperti boneka di hidupnya, kau tahu?" ujarku dengan penuh emosi.

Donghae tersentak untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan berbicara seperti ini. "Dengar, min." ia melengos, "Kakakmu dan dirimu itu _sangat _menarik sebenarnya. Bedanya, kakakmu itu ramah sedangkan kau tidak. Cobalah untuk membuka diri dengan orang lain yang mencoba berbuat baik untukmu, maka orang lain juga akan menyukaimu."

Nasihat pendek dari Donghae menimbulkan berbagai pertimbangan di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak dapat berpikir serius. Aku malah membuang muka. Tak di sangka, Donghae mengarahkan bibirnya ke leherku― ia memberi kecupan lembut di sana.

Mataku benar-benar terbelalak.

Aku menutupi leherku. Menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau menginginkan ini juga, kan?" Donghae tersenyum, lalu mencium bibirku. Aku berusaha untuk mendorongnya, tapi ia malah mencengkram pipiku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku menonjoknya secepat kilat.

Donghae melangkah mundur dengan gontai. Ia memegang pipinya yang sudah merah. "Benar kata anak-anak. Kau memang aneh." ia tertawa sarkastis. "Kau itu psikopat, min! Karena itu kakakmu jauh lebih baik darimu!" dengan penuh emosi, ia mencengkram tanganku. "Kau yang membuka pintu untukku! Sekarang kau tidak dapat lari begitu saja!" teriaknya.

Rasanya aku ingin membalas teriakannya lebih keras― demi tuhan, sekarang aku berada di rumahku sendiri, seharusnya aku merasa aman! Tapi lidahku terasa kelu, seolah semuanya lumpuh karena rasa takut.

Kupikir aku akan berakhir malam ini― harga diriku akan habis malam ini! Donghae mengigit leherku dengan keras― aku memejamkan mata lebih erat― dan tiba-tiba, gigitannya terlepas begitu saja. Ketika membuka mata, aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Donghae. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah linggis.

Oh tidak.

Darah mengalir dari kepala Donghae, tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun biasa-biasa saja!

"Tendang dia." Kyuhyun berujar dengan dingin. "Dia ingin memperkosa kau juga, kan?" kemudian ia menyeringai.

Ya, benar. _Selain kakakku, ia juga ingin memperkosa aku_.

Aku menendang perutnya dengan penuh emosi. Donghae menjerit kesakitan. Aku tidak peduli― aku menginjak kepalanya, kemudian menendang perutnya kembali. Donghae memuntahkan darah, lalu ia terjatuh di atas rumput.

"Kau masih mau memperkosa pacarku?"Kyuhyun menginjak kepalanya keras-keras. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang― sekilas, terlihat seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

_Kelihatannya, seperti ia sudah biasa memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu._

Setelah keadaan Donghae melemah― luka di kepalanya melebar dan ia terus memuntahkan darah, Kyuhyun segera melepas beltnya dan melilitkannya ke leher Donghae― sejenak, kawan sekelasku itu tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menarik belt itu jauh ke belakang.

Aku menutup mulut tidak tuhan! Donghae tercekik!

Lidahnya terjulur. Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Hen― hentikan, kyu!" aku ingin memekik lebih keras, tetapi semua suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Semua hal yang terjadi malam ini membuatku sangat takut! Ironisnya, kata-kataku tadi sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun. Ia terus menarik beltnya ke belakang…

KRAK.

Kepala Donghae patah.

Tubuhnya terjatuh lemah begitu saja. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Rasanya kedua kakiku begitu lumpuh― aku melangkah mundur, lalu terjatuh saat tersandung ranting. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatapku. _Aku ketakutan_. Aku terus menyeret tubuhku ke belakang, bahkan rambutku basah oleh keringat. Sekarang aku tahu, yang membunuh Hankyung euisa pasti Kyuhyun juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, min. Kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan berikan ia pelajaran?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku. Ia mengelus pipiku. "Sekarang bantu aku galikan lubang untuknya, ya."

Suaranya― nada bicaranya begitu lembut. Seperti orang tua yang sedang memberikan permen untuk anak-anak TK. Ia begitu mengerikan. Aku terjatuh di dalam kengerian yang ia ciptakan. Malam itu, aku baru sadar kenapa Heechul begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Di saat aku membicarakan tentangnya, pasti Heechul tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun memiliki mata yang begitu tajam. Kedua mata yang menatapmu dengan penuh keberanian dan kharisma.

Tapi mempesona.

.

Selama Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah, tidak ada satupun malam yang tidak mengerikan untukku. Setelah insiden di taman belakang, tidak ada henti-hentinya aku berpikiran buruk. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Kaos putihku telah kotor oleh bercak-bercak tanah dan rumput, begitu juga dengan celana dan kakiku.

Aku berdiri di bawah shower dalam kurung waktu yang lama. Dengan penuh penyesalan, aku menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Kenapa aku mau melakukan semua itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menghipnotisku begitu saja?

"_Ini." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah sekop padaku. "Aku sudah menggali beberapa lubang, jadi tanahnya agak gembur. Kau akan lebih mudah saat menggalinya."_

_Dengan bodohnya_― _karena rasa takut yang begitu besar, aku mengambil cangkul itu dan menggali tepat dimana ia menyuruhku. Jadi, ini tujuan kenapa ia menggali lubang-lubang? Agar tanah ini mudah untuk di gali kembali._

_Setelah lubangnya cukup dalam, Kyuhyun melempar mayat Donghae ke dalam, lalu menutup lubang kembali dengan tanah._

Tetes demi tetes air shower membasahi punggungku. Aku tidak dapat berpikir― aku tengah berusaha untuk menahan air mataku. Bukan hanya menyesal, tapi aku juga menyadari bagaimana bisa aku terlihat begitu bodoh.

"_Kita harus menutup tanah ini dengan batu." Kyuhyun melempar beberapa batu di atas tanah. Sampai tanah itu terlihat seperti tidak habis di gali. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia tersenyum padaku. "Tunggu di sini, min. Aku mau cuci tangan dulu." ia menepuk bahuku berkali-kali_― _di situlah aku baru sadar, ternyata aku sudah mau di sentuh olehnya._

_Di saat ia mencuci tangan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ponsel. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, aku mengetik nomor tuan Youngsoo. Berharap kata-kata bijaknya dapat membantu hatiku yang tengah mendung._

Aku meringkuk di bawah shower. Menutup kepalaku sambil menggumam berkali-kali, "Seharusnya aku tidak lakukan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak lakukan itu."

_Pertamanya, kupikir nomor itu tersambung. Aku menunggu jawaban, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku menelpon ulang, menunggu_― _sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku mendengar nada dering yang lain. Bahuku gemetar tiba-tiba. Dan ketika kutempelkan telingaku ke tanah, aku baru sadar bahwa suara dering itu berasal dari bawah tanah._

_Spontan, nafasku menjadi tidak teratur._

_Aku jadi sulit bernafas_― _seperti saat aku asma. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih begitu mengetahui bahwa tuan Youngsoo telah di kubur di dalam sana!_

Aku terus menangis di bawah shower. Kini hatiku begitu gelap. Tersesat di dalam kegelapan― kegelapan akan ketakutan, kengerian dan penyesalan. Satu hal yang membuatku lebih takut― yang membuatku merasa lebih bodoh adalah, ketika Kyuhyun mengantarku kembali setelah insiden mengerikan itu. Ia merangkulku dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut. Aku dapat merasakan pesonanya― pesona di dalam sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Aku membiarkannya mengecup jidatku sebelum memasuki rumah.

Aku membiarkannya mencium bibirku.

Aku menyukainya.

Itulah yang kusadari.

Sampai selesai mandi, pikiranku masih begitu kosong. Aku melangkah keluar shower, lalu memperhatikan pantulan bayanganku di cermin. Bukan hanya penyesalan terhadap Donghae dan tuan Youngsoo― tetapi ada lagi perasaan berdosa yang menyiksa di dalam hatiku yang kecil.

Heechul.

Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu hal ini?

Aku mengusap wajahku berkali-kali, lalu cepat-cepat memakai baju dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Sudah kutekadkan, aku akan berbuat baik pada Heechul― tidak akan menyakiti hatinya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Sambil berjalan ke kamarnya, aku berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Dan begitu sampai, aku melihatnya sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan balutan _bathrobe _merah marun― _bathrobe _yang Kyuhyun pakai di malam saat kami berduet piano bersama.

TOK TOK TOK.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Heechul segera duduk kemudian melepas earphonenya.

"Hey, min. Tumben kau ke kamarku." ia terlihat bahagia sekali. "Ayo duduk! Kau harus tahu! Aku mendapat pujian dari bosku tadi. Ia bilang aku akan naik pangkat jika ada perkembangan lagi! Jika aku naik, maka aku harus memegang dua hotel, The Plaza dan The Shilla!" ia berseru sambil membaringkan punggungnya kembali. Di kasurnya terdapat banyak uang. "Kalau aku memegang The Shilla, kau harus kutinggalkan sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari. Apa tidak masalah?"

Aku menatapnya kosong. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menanggapi kata-katanya. "Itu bagus, chul." pujiku. "Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau akan kembali."

Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Ia menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, lalu melempar berlembar-lembar 10.000 won ke udara. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri ini sama seperti waktu ia mendapatkan promosi untuk bekerja di The Plaza. Ia terlihat begitu senang dan kami mulai bermimpi bersama-sama. "Aku akan beli rumah baru, lalu mobil, lalu kau juga bisa sekolah di sekolah yang mahal. Kau akan sekolah di sekolah internasional, min! Kau harus!" aku masih ingat kata-katanya itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa ia telah meraih _bahkan lebih _dari apa yang diimpikannya selama ini.

"Kalau aku bisa membeli rumah baru lagi…" Heechul memutar mata, "Aku akan beli satu rumah untukmu, lalu biaya kuliahmu ke London terlebih dahulu." keningku menyernyit kecil― tolong. Berhenti mengatakan semua itu. "Lalu aku juga akan belikan kau mobil baru mungkin…"― _stop_!

Aku mencengkram tangannya erat. Bahkan sampai ia mengaduh sakit. "Jangan, chul. Berhenti memikirkan diriku." ― hal itu akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Heechul ikut menyernyit. "Kenapa, min?" ― _kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan dengan pacarmu_.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Jawaban singkat itu cukup membuat Heechul terdiam. Ia melengos, lalu berbaring kembali. "Baiklah." matanya melirikku, lalu menyengir lebar. "Mau main paint ball tidak? Sudah lama kita tidak tembak-tembakkan."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. Jelas-jelas aku melihat wajah Heechul yang begitu lelah, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku. "Bagaimana kalau aku memijat punggungmu? Sudah lama juga aku tidak memijat punggungmu."

Heechul memiringkan kepala. Senyumnya semakin melebar. "Yah… daripada aku harus bayar tukang pijat." ia segera membelakangiku. Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa― jadi, aku menekan jari jempolku ke tengkuknya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku terlalu banyak bermimpi, min?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Kau selalu bisa meraih mimpimu, jadi tidak masalah jika kau bermimpi."

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu." ucap Heechul. Aku tidak berhenti-berhentinya merasa terharu― sebenarnya. Aku menekan jari-jariku sampai akhirnya sesuatu membuat keningku menyernyit kembali.

Sebuah bercak merah. _Lovemark _dari Kyuhyun.

"Ini―" dengan reflek aku tercekat.

"Hmm?" Heechul menoleh ke belakang. Aku masih menatap bercak merah itu dengan hati yang panas. "Jangan lihat, min. Persetanlah denganmu!" Heechul segera menutupi lehernya begitu menyadari perhatianku.

Aku masih membatu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang kuucapkan. Emosiku tiba-tiba naik― perasaanku sangat tidak wajar. Hatiku dibakar cemburu. Tiba-tiba timbul perasaan seperti― bukan benci, tapi bukan sayang juga. Rasa seperti menganggap kakakku sendiri adalah seorang saingan.

Karena itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang begitu buruk.

Kurasa Heechul menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia terus menutupi lehernya sembari berbaring di atas kasur. "Tenang saja, min. Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti." ia terus menyengir. "Jadi main paint ball tidak?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kataku sambil menggeleng. "Aku sudah ingin melupakan paint ball…" _karena paint ball mengingatkanku pada ayah. _Dulu, ketika berlibur, kami sering bermain paint ball. Heechul selalu menang. Ada saat di mana aku menang, tapi itu berkat bantuan Heechul juga. "Aku jadi ingat kata-kata ayah." tiba-tiba aku tersenyum. "Terkadang, kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk mencegah orang lain melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa ada banyak sekali contohnya di dunia ini."

Senyum Heechul mengembang begitu kami membicarakan ayah. Ia mendongak, menghela nafas berat. "Ayah…" bisiknya. "Banyak kata-kata ayah yang membuatku terus maju sampai sekarang."

"Contohnya?"

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu di saat yang tepat. Meskipun yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang jahat, tetapi jika dilakukan dengan alasan dan waktu yang tepat, maka hal jahat yang kau lakukan itu bisa menjadi baik."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku rela membunuh orang daripada melihatmu celaka." Satu kalimat itu membuatku terdiam. Senyumanku menghilang. "Terdengar mengerikan, min? Seseorang bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan saat ia sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu yang ia sayang." Heechul berkata kembali― kali ini seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Apa kau pernah bayangkan… jadi ayah, maksudku?" akhirnya Heechul bicara lagi. Aku masih bungkam― tidak ucapkan apapun. "Ayah bisa saja membunuhku malam itu. Ia ingin sekali aku menjadi orang sukses dan mempunyai _penerus_ seperti keinginannya. Salahku juga… waktu itu aku tidak menolak Yunho." ia mengigit bibir sambil menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu hatinya mulai perih. "Lucu juga ya… kalau kuingat ayah meninggal karena Yunho yang ternyata menyakitiku juga."

"Aku juga ingin membunuhnya waktu itu." serobotku. Heechul terdiam, lalu menatapku. "Bukan ayah, tapi Yunho maksudku. Ia datang ke pemakaman. Mungkin kau tidak lihat, tapi aku iya. Yunho berada di pintu timur pemakaman. Tapi aku selalu ingat kata-kata ayah, jadi aku tidak jadi membunuhnya."

"Kata-kata bijak ayah apalagi?"

Bibirku mengulum senyum. "Ia mengatakan ini setiap kita ingin main paint ball." aku mulai mengingat-ingat, "Ketika melihat musuh, jangan langsung di serang. Tunggu saat yang tepat. Memang sulit jika kau menahan diri untuk bersabar sedangkan kau sudah melihat targetmu di depan mata. Tapi lebih baik menghabiskan satu peluru dengan sekali tembakan yang tepat, kan?"

Heechul masih diam. Ia memeluk betisnya. "Ya." ― hanya itu yang ia gumamkan. Kurasa sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan bersama ayah, termasuk yang buruk― malam itu salah satunya. Malam di saat Heechul membuat pengakuan.

Itu merupakan kesalahan paling besar yang pernah Heechul buat seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak jadi membunuh Yunho." aku berkata sambil turun dari kasur. Heechul tidak ucapkan apapun ketika aku hendak pergi― selamat malampun tidak. _Mungkin tiba-tiba ia sedih_. Ketika melewati pintu, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara di telepon. Matanya melirikku begitu aku menatapnya.

Kami hanya beradu mata, kemudian berlalu.

Kurasa aku tidak dapat tertidur malam ini. Aku akan memikirkan semuanya di kasur nanti. Apa yang akan kulakukan esok hari dan bagaimana aku menanggapi perasaan baru di hatiku.

Yah… selamat malam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author seneng banget pas buat chapter ini sumpah. Gak tau, deh. Mungkin karena ini adegan Kyuchul pertama yang author buat di samping adegan Kyuchul di SANGFROID yang gak jadi hahaha. Soal Kyuminnya… mungkin bertahap, ya. Yang namanya juga cinta segitiga gini. Susah jugakan kalo langsung di satuin.**

**Soal lagu yang pas Kyuchul making out *ehem* author terinspirasi banget dari lagunya tiga wanita cantik dari grup Andrew Sisters. Sebenarnya tuh lagu udah lama banget― jazz tahun 1939. Bahkan author masukin lagu sebelum Indonesia merdeka hahaha.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	4. Sepucuk Surat Rahasia

.

Karena kejadian yang begitu buruk, aku mendapatkan insomnia sampai jam 3 pagi. Untung saja, malam ini tidak turun hujan, jadi suasananya tidak terlalu mengerikan. Selama beberapa jam, aku hanya bergulung di bawah selimut sambil memperhatikan berbagai acara yang di siarkan di layar televisi. Begitu jam menunjuk angka setengah empat, aku baru menyadari betapa mengantuknya diriku. Dalam kurung waktu beberapa hari, aku dapat merasakan otot-otot di wajahku mulai terasa berat― mungkin dikarenakan jam tidurku yang berantakan. Untung saja besok libur.

Di pagi harinya, aku bangun sekitar pukul 8. Kyuhyun tidak muncul selama aku berada di rumah. Menurut kata-kata para pelayan, ia sudah pergi dari jam 6 pagi― mungkin kasus yang ia selidiki sedang benar-benar serius. Di sisi lain, aku temukan Heechul sedang sarapan di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Di meja terdapat ayam panggang dengan saus jamur, lalu beberapa muffin dan yakbap di atas _dessert tray_. Ada juga tiga mangkuk berisi salad macaroni, _mashed potato _dan salada yang di siram dengan mayonnaise. Sejenak, aku sampai lupa bahwa aku adalah orang asli Korea.

Ketika melihatku duduk, mata Heechul teralih. Ia tersenyum. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, min?"

Oh. _Tentu saja tidak_. "Nyenyak kok." ― bohongku.

Heechul mengangguk, kemudian membaca kembali. Kedua matanya berair dan agak merah― kurasa ia tidak tidur tadi malam. "Baguslah." hanya itu yang ia gumamkan. "Aku dan Kyuhyun bicara kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba ia membahas Siwon."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak juga, sih." Heechul mengangkat kepala sambil menguap, "Hanya… mengingat-ingat kembali. Ia dengar kita bicarakan Yunho, jadi ia tanyakan padaku siapa Yunho itu. Aku bercerita banyak sampai akhirnya ia marah begitu aku sebut nama Siwon."

"Tapi, bukankah ia yang minta kau bercerita?"

"Karena itu aku tidak mengerti." Heechul melipat korannya, kemudian memijat pelipisnya. "Kurasa ia lelah karena investigasi. Aku memaklumi, kok." ― nada bicaranya juga begitu lelah. "Aku jadi tidur jam 1 pagi…"

"Kau pergi jam berapa?" serobotku cepat-cepat.

Heechul mengangkat kepala― kemudian tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi, min." ujarnya. "Aku jadi ingat ketika Kyuhyun lagi. Ia minta maaf saat aku bangun. Kalau tahu begini, aku yakin ia akan belikan aku sepatu."

Aku menaruh satu sekop _mashed potato _di atas piringku dengan muka masam. Baru saja pagi-pagi, tapi hatiku langsung begitu kesal. "Bukankah dia sudah berikan kau sepatu?" tanyaku dengan senyum sarkastis.

"Sudah, sih. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau berikan aku lagi." Heechul tersenyum, kemudian menyuap macaroni terakhirnya. "Sudahlah, min. Aku mau ambil kunci mobil dulu." ia mengelap bibirnya, lalu angkat kaki keluar dari ruang makan. Menyadari perasaanku, sekarang aku tahu betapa penyemburunya diriku ini. Rasanya begitu benci jika mendengar Heechul bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun― karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyayanginya. Mungkin aku hanya sekedar _pelampiasan_ di mata Kyuhyun. Dan ironisnya, sebenarnya aku menginginkan ia merasakan lebih. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin merebutnya dari kakakku.

Aku memotong ayam panggangku dengan tidak berselera. Sementara itu, suara Heechul terdengar kembali. Ia sedang bicara dengan salah satu pelayan, lalu kudengar suaranya menghilang. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku berjalan ke ruang tengah― dan ternyata Heechul sudah pergi. Aku dapat melihat dari jendela kalau mobilnya sudah keluar melewati pagar.

Dengan hati yang berat, aku menyantap sarapanku sendirian. Tidak biasanya aku merasa begitu kesepian seperti ini. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Heechul pergi kerja begitu malam, sedangkan Kyuhyun selalu ada di rumah. Sampai akhirnya mereka kembali di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing―

"Tuan Sungmin." satu pelayan menegur, "Sebelum pergi, tadi tuan Heechul bertanya apakah Anda mau dibelikan es krim."

_Es krim_?

Aku menaruh sendok dan garpuku di atas piring, lalu mengelap mulut. "Masih ada banyak persediaan es krim di freezer." jawabku sambil minum air putih. Sebenarnya, aku masih punya lima kotak es krim lagi― cokelat, cookies & cream, cotton candy, peppermint dan vanilla. Di antara semua itu, persediaan rasa vanilla, cokelat dan peppermint sudah benar-benar sekarat. Tapi aku tidak mau beli es krim lagi― bukannya tidak ingin makan― _aku takut ke freezer_.

"Apa Anda serius?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksaku?" keningku menyernyit.

"Tuan Heechul menyuruh saya untuk bertanya dua kali jika Anda bilang tidak."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _Oke, aku kalah dari Heechul_. "Telfon saja dia. Aku mau coklat, brownie chews dari Ben & Jerry's, dan rum raisin Haagen Dazs. Kau harus bisa bedakan cokelat dan brownienya karena rasa cokelat yang kupesan adalah cokelat tanah." aku langsung berdiri kemudian angkat kaki dari ruang makan. Selera makanku benar-benar menciut habis. Bahkan melihat piringku saja sudah mual.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlatih piano dengan memainkan Flying dari James Newton Howard. Musik ini mengingatkan aku akan film Peterpan― waktu itu aku nonton film ini berdua dengan Heechul, tepat seminggu setelah kematian ayah. Waktu itu rumah kami masih di Gangdong dan begitu sederhana. Di tengah salju, Heechul membawakan CD itu dan kami menonton bersama sampai malam. Waktu itu kami masih begitu dekat― aku masih trauma hebat. Semalaman aku bergulung di dalam satu selimut bersamanya.

Itu adalah kenangan yang indah sebenarnya, meskipun aku mengetahui betapa kesepiannya aku waktu itu.

Karena kenangan yang terus terputar, perlahan aku menghentikan permainanku. Mataku menerawang jauh keluar jendela― sejujurnya, aku mulai merasa bosan. Tidak ada buku baru di perpustakaan, makan es krimpun tidak bisa. Apa aku harus ke freezer, lalu mengubur kepala Hankyung euisa?

_Oh iya. Kepalanya masih ada di dalam freezer_.

Fix, aku jadi mual. Lagi-lagi aku mulai paranoid. Apa jangan-jangan para pelayan sudah menemukan kepala itu? Ah… tidak mungkin. Tidak ada satupun orang di rumah ini yang berani membuka freezer kesayanganku― kecuali Kyuhyun, dan itu juga dengan cara yang tidak sopan.

Aku menutup piano, kemudian berpikir sambil menopang dagu. Karena terpikir akan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba wajah Heechul juga muncul di dalam kepalaku. Hubungan mereka membuatku muak. Tidak kusadari, jari-jariku mulai mencakar pelan permukaan tutup piano― oh iya. Aku jadi ingat akan sepatu yang akan Kyuhyun berikan untuk Heechul nanti. Apa sepatu yang lama masih di pakai oleh Heechul? Dengan rasa penasaran, aku beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamar Heechul di lantai dua. Aku mengambil kunci di bawah taplak meja, kemudian membuka pintu― suasana di dalam kamar begitu sepi dan gelap, mengingat Heechul telah pergi dan ia telah menutup gordennya. Begitu kubuka, cahaya matahari langsung menembus kaca― menerangi seisi kamar.

Kamar Heechul merupakan kamar paling mewah di antara seluruh kamar di mansion ini. Seluruh furniturenya berwarna pastel dan di penuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran berkelas. Ada satu _loveseat_ di sebelah kanan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Tempat tidurnya berada di tengah dan berhadapan dengan perapian, setelah itu ada satu meja hias dengan lampu dan vas mawar, kemudian di bagian utara terdapat bagian istimewanya― jendela besar yang dihubungkan dengan balkon. Di samping jendela itu terdapat dua single sofa dan meja kecil yang terbuat dari kaca.

Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan dekorasi, kan?

Dengan santai, aku berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. Mataku menerawang ke langit-langit― tempat tidur ini selalu di tiduri oleh mereka berdua. Ini semua begitu menyebalkan. Apa inikah rasanya cinta? Kau akan begitu benci jika mengetahui orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain. Dulu aku dekat sekali dengan Siwon dan ia sangat baik, tapi kenapa aku malah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Apa karena aku terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun sejak ia datang ke rumah ini? Itu adalah alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal.

Aku berguling sambil memeluk bantal― sampai mataku menangkap tas Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari pintu lemari. Tas itu berwarna putih― masih sama seperti saat ia datang ke rumah ini. Dengan rasa penasaran, aku berjalan mendekati lemari. Ketika masuk, aku menyalakan lampu dan berjongkok untuk menarik tas itu dari kolong. Ketika kubuka, aku menemukan banyak hal-hal normal― kaos, kemeja, celana, pakaian dalam― yah… aku juga pernah temukan kacamata Police di sini. Tapi kali ini, ada lagi benda baru yang kutemukan di dalam tasnya. Benda itu keras dan ketika kukeluarkan, ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kotak hadiah. Kotak itu dibungkus dengan sebuah kertas putih yang dililit dengan pita merah. Di dekat pita itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang di tempel.

_**Untuk orang yang kucintai,**_

Di bawahnya kosong. Sebenarnya sudah ada tulisannya, tetapi dihapus dengan Tipp-Ex. Ingin sekali aku mengorek Tipp-Ex itu, tetapi tetap saja, aku tahu bahwa hadiah ini untuk Heechul. Ketika kukocok, ternyata benar. Kurasa isinya adalah sepasang sepatu.

Hatiku mulai kesal. Jadi, aku menaruh kembali kotak sepatu itu ke dalam tas kemudian keluar dari lemari. Belum cukup, rasa penasaran masih menyusup di dalam hatiku. Aku mulai mengoprek― dari mulai laci di meja lampu, sampai meja hias di samping perapian. Laci paling atas berisi koleksi jam tangan milik Heechul, lalu laci kedua berisi surat-surat penting― paspor, ijazah― ternyata semua dokumen penting milikku juga tersimpan di sini. Ketika kubuka laci paling bawah, gerakanku terhenti sejenak. Laci ini tidak seperti laci di atas― di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto dan surat-surat yang telah di ikat menjadi satu paket. Aku tidak sangka Heechul mempunyai waktu untuk mengepak semua foto dan surat ini.

Jari-jariku menelusuri permukaan surat, membacanya baik-baik― sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah surat dengan namaku di atasnya. Dengan penuh antusias, aku segera mengeluarkan pak itu dan membuka ikatannya. Berbagai surat mulai kubuka dan kubaca satu persatu.

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah rindu sekali padamu, padahal baru saja berpisah sepuluh jam. Sekarang aku sedang berada di Jeju untuk syuting film terbaru. Kau ingin oleh-oleh apa? Biar aku bawakan untukmu nanti. Bagaimana kabar Heechul? Aku sudah berusaha untuk menelponnya berkali-kali tapi ia begitu sibuk. Pasti berat bagimu untuk sendirian di rumah setiap hari seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa… setelah aku pulang nanti, kita akan jalan-jalan, ya. Sekali lagi, aku merindukanmu. Salam baik untuk semua.**_

_**Dari kawanmu,**_

_**Choi Siwon.**_

Surat ini dikirim sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Kira-kira waktu pacaran Heechul dan Siwon baru seumur jagung. Ketika kulihat tanggal di atasnya, tertulis― Nov, 2009. Aku meraih surat lainnya, kemudian membacanya satu persatu. Heechul menyusunnya dengan sangat tepat. Surat-surat ini di susun berdasarkan urutan tanggal, jadi akan mudah sekali jika ingin membacanya kembali.

_**Jan 2010.**_

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, min. Tidak sangka, sekarang kau sudah 15 tahun. Kado dariku sudah sampai, kan? Bagaimana? Bagus, kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunmu. Waktu syutingku di perpanjang. Kurasa aku baru bisa pulang bulan depan. Heechul sudah pulang dari Busan, kan? Kuharap kau tidak kesepian lagi. Aku akan kirim surat jika ada waktu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya.**_

_**Dari kawanmu,**_

_**Choi Siwon.**_

Aku menutup surat itu, lalu membaca surat yang lain.

_**Sep 2010.**_

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak surat-suratan. Apalagi sekarang aku sedang berada di Jepang, mengirim surat dari sini urusannya panjang sekali hahaha. Untung saja, ada yang menolongku sewaktu aku minum kopi. Aku bercerita banyak tentangmu pada kawan baruku ini. Aku juga sudah kenalkan ia pada Heechul. Aku akan kabari kau lagi, min. Kau harus balas suratku dan katakan kau mau oleh-oleh apa. Tidak ada tolak menolak oleh-oleh. Aku memaksa!**_

_**Dari kawanmu,**_

_**Choi Siwon.**_

_**Oct 2010.**_

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Teman baruku dan aku baru saja makan takoyaki di Shibuya. Sekadar tahu saja, itu adalah takoyaki terenak yang pernah kumakan seumur hidupku. Apa karena aku makan di negaranya langsung? Aku juga kurang mengerti. Oh iya, kurasa sehabis ini aku tidak bisa ke toko buku jadi aku meminjam amplop temanku ini hahaha. Yang penting, aku masih bisa kirim kau surat. Rasanya kuno sekali kenapa kita harus surat-suratan. Seharusnya kau buat skype atau apalah jadi kita bisa mengobrol! Coba tanyakan Heechul soal online, ya. Jangan baca buku terus!**_

_**Dari kawanmu,**_

_**Choi Siwon.**_

Berbagai surat itu kubaca satu persatu. Tak kusangka, aku telah surat-suratan dengan Siwon sebanyak ini. Tak sadar, bibirku terus mengulum senyum senang. Tak ada rasa bosan yang timbul setiap kali aku membaca lembar-lembaran surat ini. Pikiranku melayang ke kenangan beberapa tahun lalu, di saat Siwon masih ada― saat kami berlibur bersama, makan bersama… aku baru sadar, dulu aku tidak tertutup seperti ini. Dulu aku begitu ceria― meski pernah trauma, aku masih dapat menerima orang lain di hidupku.

_**Jan 2011.**_

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, min! Kau sudah 16 tahun jeng jeng! Aku sudah belikan kau kado, kan? Maaf sekali lagi aku tidak bisa datang ke ulang tahunmu huaaa! Kenapa ulang tahunmu itu jatuh tepat saat tahun baru? Tahukah kau di saat itu banyak sekali telfon yang masuk? Kuharap aku bisa datang ke ulang tahunmu tahun depan…**_

_**Feb 2011.**_

_**Untuk Sungmin,**_

_**Selamat hari valentine! Cieee kau berikan cokelat ke siapa, min? Atau kau yang dapat cokelat? Bagaimana reaksi Heechul saat menerima kado dariku? Aku mencarinya susah payah…**_

_**Dec 2011.**_

_**Selamat natal, min! Hohoho! Kau dapat apa dari Heechul? Maaf aku tidak bisa merayakan natal bersamamu. Filmnya ada sekuel baru. Cuaca di Tokyo cukup dingin sekarang. Aku bertemu dengan kawan baruku itu lagi…**_

Berpuluh-puluh surat kubaca sampai akhirnya aku merasa bosan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil surat-surat itu dan membacanya di dalam kamarku sendiri. Ketika keluar dari kamar Heechul, aku menaruh setumpuk surat itu di atas meja hias dan mengunci pintu kembali. Di saat itu, aku belum menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil yang ada di dalam tumpukan surat itu. Saat hendak membawanya kembali, mataku tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang sangat putih dengan bingkai biru di ujungnya. Amplop itu terlihat lebih mengkilap dari amplop-amplop yang lain. Merasa ganjil, akupun mengeluarkannya dari tumpukan dan membacanya.

_**Jan 2012.**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, min! Siwon tidak bisa kirim surat sekarang. Ia begitu sibuk. Aku kurang kenal kau, tapi Siwon telah bercerita banyak, jadi aku berusaha untuk seluwes mungkin. Ia bilang ia telah mengirimkan hadiahnya untukmu. Ia juga telah minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke ulang tahunmu. Meskipun aku sudah lama tinggal di Jepang, tapi bahasa Koreaku masih luweskan? Aku ada tugas di Korea bulan depan, jadi Siwon juga akan ikut pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu kau dan kakakmu, min. Baik-baik di sana.**_

_**Dari teman barumu,**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun.**_

Nafasku tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun kenal dengan Siwon? Dan kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah membalas surat darinya?! Surat ini memang sudah setahun lalu, wajar jika aku lupa. Mungkin karena saat membaca surat ini, aku sedang dalam keadaan kecewa karena sudah tiga tahun berturut-turut Siwon tidak pernah datang ke ulang tahunku. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka― maksudku, bagaimana bisa dunia berubah menjadi begitu sempit?! Atau sebenarnya Kyuhyunlah yang membuat semua ini jadi begitu sempit?

Dengan jari gemetar, aku membalik amplop itu― amplop itu begitu putih dan terdapat garis biru di ujungnya. Hal yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Cho Kyuhyun ini memang Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di rumahku adalah…

Logo Interpol di tengah amplop.

Jelas-jelas itu logo Interpol. Ada tulisannya di sana!

Aku mengecek beberapa amplop yang lain― ternyata banyak sekali amplop yang memiliki logo yang sama, tetapi logo itu tertera di pojok kanan amplop.

'_**Untung saja, ada yang menolongku sewaktu aku minum kopi. Aku bercerita banyak tentangmu pada kawan baruku ini. Aku juga sudah kenalkan ia pada Heechul. .'**_

'_**Kurasa sehabis ini aku tidak bisa ke toko buku jadi aku meminjam amplop temanku ini hahaha.'**_

'_**Aku kurang kenal kau, tapi Siwon telah bercerita banyak.'**_

'_**Aku ada tugas di Korea bulan depan, jadi Siwon juga akan ikut pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu kau dan kakakmu, min.'**_

TIN TIN.

Suara klakson mobil membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 siang dan tidak kusangka, sudah ada yang pulang hari ini. Aku segera berlari ke dalam kamar untuk menyembunyikan surat-surat ini― aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa bersahabatnya padaku? Kenapa pula ia marah saat Heechul bicarakan Siwon dengannya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak membahas suratnya untukku itu? Seakan kami tidak pernah kenal sama sekali!

Keringatku mengucur tiba-tiba. Jari-jariku begitu gemetar dan rasanya begitu dingin. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat biasa ketika keluar dari kamar. Ketika melihat ke bawah balkon, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggendong Heechul. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik. Heechul juga terlihat begitu pucat. Matanya terpejam. Ingin sekali aku bertanya ada apa dengan kakakku, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya di saat yang tepat. Suasana memang berubah menjadi cukup ramai. Jadi, aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar dalam kurung waktu yang lama. Tidak lupa, semua surat itu kubaca. Surat dari Siwon berakhir di bulan Juli 2013. Bulan Desember, dua minggu sebelum ulang tahunku, ia meninggal.

Hatiku begitu sakit saat meletakkan surat terakhirnya. Tetapi, tetap saja ada rasa penasaran yang masih menyangkut di hatiku. Aku beranjak dari kamar, lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Pas sekali, Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang tengah. Di tangannya terdapat segelas kopi panas dari Starbucks.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya aku berani untuk bicara. "Ada apa dengan kakakku?" pertamanya aku ingin basa-basi.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Kakakmu kecapekan, min. Ia tidak tidur semalam."

Oh.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Kurasa sekarang aku harus _to the point_. "Aku tahu kenapa kau begitu sama dengan Siwon." kataku. Lantas, Kyuhyun mendongak. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah katakan padaku kalau kau pernah mengirim surat untukku? Kenapa juga kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau pernah dekat dengan Siwon?"

Beberapa kalimatku itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun agak terkejut. Ia menaruh gelasnya di tepi jendela, kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga. Tetapi aku menunjukkan wajah yang kurang tertarik― aku melangkah mundur. Memberinya tatapan yang begitu asing.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya…" Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Karena aku tidak ingin kau mengingatnya. Aku tahu kau lupa. Aku tidak ingin di ingat atas nama Siwon untukmu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku menyadari kalau ternyata Heechul menyimpan sebuah berlian di dalam rumahnya."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengartikan kalimatnya itu― sampai akhirnya aku mengerti― dan aku mulai melangkah mundur. Menjauhinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku takut. Kyuhyun memajukan langkahnya― kukira ia akan mendekatiku, tetapi ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Sementara bayangannya menghilang, aku berusaha untuk mengatur nafas. Sekarang, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih sama sekali. Nafasku tidak teratur― kenapa jadi begini alurnya?!

Ketika suara langkahnya terdengar, aku menoleh. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak sepatu yang tadi kutemukan di tasnya.

Tunggu.

Ia menaruh kotak itu di atas lantai.

"Aku menyukaimu, min."

Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. Rasanya jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Wajahku mendadak menjadi tegang― _benarkah_? Lidahku masih terasa kelu. Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun. Bahkan sampai Kyuhyun berlutut di depanku, membuka kotak hadiahnya― dan ternyata di dalamnya memang sepasang sepatu. Ia memakaikan satu sepatunya di kaki kananku. Aku masih terdiam― lalu ia memakaikan satu sepatunya lagi di kaki kiriku.

Sepatu itu benar-benar muat.

"Ukuranku dan Heechul sama." kataku. "Apa ini lelucon?" tanyaku― masih dengan perasaan yang tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Sepatu ini memang untuk Heechul pertamanya. Setelah memberikan sepatu pertama, aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya sepatu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi… aku mulai berubah pikiran setelah membawanya ke dalam rumah ini." ia memiringkan kepala, "Kemudian aku menghapus namanya, karena kurasa aku sedang tertarik dengan orang lain."

Oh tidak.

Itu memang benar! Baru saja kulihat di kartu ucapannya kalau ada tulisan yang di Tipp-Ex di sana!

Kyuhyun mengambil tutup kotak, lalu menulis di bawah pesannya.

_**Untuk orang yang kucintai,**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_**.**

"K― kalau… perasaanmu memang benar―" aku berujar― masih tercekat. "Aku akan membalas perasaanmu…" kataku dengan perasaan yang bergejolak. "Tapi katakan dulu padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon?" bersamaan dengan pertanyaanku itu, wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menegang. "Aku tahu Siwon bukan orang yang selalai itu. Ia tidak mungkin menyetir sampai mobilnya jatuh ke jurang." aku meyakinkan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun masih diam― kalau begini, jelas ada yang ia sembunyikan. Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jika kau mau menjawabnya, maka aku akan menerima perasaanmu."

Kurasa, semangat Kyuhyun timbul begitu mendengar tawaran dariku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah…" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas panjang. Ia mulai bercerita― panjang lebar.

'_Aku dan Siwon bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi. Dalam waktu semalam, aku dan Siwon sudah menjadi akrab. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama orang Korea. Setelah itu, setiap kali kita bertemu, Siwon selalu bercerita banyak hal. Ia sering sekali bercerita tentang Heechul dan kau. Pertamanya aku biasa saja, sampai akhirnya aku menemani Siwon untuk chatting dengan pacarnya itu. Aku ikut bicara dengan Heechul cukup lama―_ _dan aku mulai menyukainya. Ia jauh lebih asyik dari Siwon. Aku bilang pada Siwon bahwa ia adalah orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkan pacar seperti Heechul. Setelah itu, setiap kali bertemu Siwon, aku berusaha untuk mengarahkan pembicaraan agar ia bercerita tentang Heechul kembali._

_Dalam kurung waktu beberapa bulan, aku tahu aku terobsesi dengan Heechul._

_Setahun setelah itu, aku dan Siwon pergi ke Korea. Di sanalah, aku bertemu dengan Heechul saat kami datang ke sebuah acara di Passion 5. Aku masih ingat sekali saat itu― Heechul memakai setelan formal berwarna hitam dan dasi merah. Ia duduk di kursi paling pojok di depan balkon. Satu sisi rambutnya di sisir ke belakang. Kami mengobrol cukup lama― bahkan lebih lama dari waktu ia mengobrol dengan Siwon. Aku juga sempat tanyakan tentang kau, kemudian Heechul menjawab, "Adikku tidak suka keluar rumah. Tapi kau bisa datang ke rumahku jika sempat."_

_Ia begitu ramah. Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Ia bilang aku tampan. Ia bilang aku menyenangkan…'_

Senyum Kyuhyun terukir begitu ia menceritakan bagian itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku cemburu kembali.

'_Sampai akhirnya aku sampai ke rumahnya― tanpa Siwon. Kami minum teh di gazebo di halaman belakang. Waktu itu pukul 2 siang dan aku di beri istirahat. Waktu itu hari Sabtu, kupikir kau ada di rumah, jadi aku bertanya tentangmu. "Dimana adikmu sekarang?"_

"_Sungmin sedang baca buku di sofa gantung." ia menunjuk ke arah pohon. Di sana aku melihatmu― kau memakai baju putih. Duduk begitu tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. "Kalau sudah baca buku ia tidak bisa di ganggu." Heechul tersenyum. Di saat itu, aku tidak tertarik padamu sama sekali. Aku hanya tertarik pada Heechul. Dan di saat aku hendak pulang, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal― dengan cukup berani, aku mengecupnya dibibir. Aku tahu perbuatanku itu bisa membuat persahabatanku dengan Siwon berantakan. Tetapi di lain hal, Heechul malah terlihat kaget. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di jelaskan._

"_Aku mencintaimu." begitu yang kukatakan._

"_Kau memang tampan, kyu." Heechul menggeleng, kemudian mengecup bibirku lagi. Waktu itu aku cukup terkejut, tapi aku membiarkan bibirnya mencium bibirku. Alhasil, malam itu kami berciuman tiga kali. Aku tahu ia menciumku hanya sekedar kepuasan seksual saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku._

_Tidak tahu siapa yang katakan, pokoknya tiba-tiba Siwon tahu perbuatan kami berdua. Kami membicarakannya di dalam mobil saat kami baru pulang dari Uijongbu._

"_Kau merebutnya dariku, kyu!" Siwon begitu marah padaku. Ia menunjukku. Urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat. "Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tidak mulai duluan! Aku tahu Heechul!"_

_Waktu itu aku benar-benar kesal, jadi aku merasa mual. Aku permisi sejenak untuk muntah di pinggir sungai. Emosiku benar-benar kacau― entah setan apa yang menghasutku, tiba-tiba ada dorongan dari diriku untuk menghabisinya. Aku mengambil batu dari sisi sungai, kemudian kembali ke dalam mobil._

"_Kurasa hubunganmu dengan Heechul sudah terlalu lama. Mungkin ia bosan denganmu." aku tersenyum._

_Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan kembali ke rumah itu, kyu. Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu sekali lagi di rumah itu!" ― dan tepat setelah ia bicara, aku menghantamkan batu itu ke kepalanya. Pertamanya ia cukup terkejut― darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tanpa mendengar ucapannya, aku menghantamkan batu itu lagi. Sampai kepalanya bocor. Sampai ia kehabisan darah. Entah di pukulan ke berapa, tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ia telah tewas. Aku adalah detektif, tapi kenapa aku dapat melakukan hal sejahat ini?_

_Dengan perasaan yang cukup kacau, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kecelakaan palsu. Ketika aku sampai di pinggir gunung, aku mendorong mobil itu jatuh ke bawah jurang.'_

Cerita panjang dari Kyuhyun itu sukses membuatku diam tidak berkutik. Ternyata dugaanku benar selama ini… ia memang bukan orang baik. Ia telah membunuh Siwon. Siwon memang bukan meninggal karena kecelakaan! Kyuhyun adalah detektif, tentu saja ia sendiri tahu bagaimana cara untuk memanipulasi kasus, apalagi ia yang memimpin investigasi.

"Kenapa…" aku tercekat. "Kenapa kembali? Kenapa kembali sekarang?"

"Maaf?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa kembali? Siwon sudah katakan padamu agar tidak kembali ke rumah ini."

"Aku melakukannya semuanya untukmu, min―"

"Tapi kau kembali bukan untukku pertama kali." aku menggeleng. "Kau kembali untuk Heechul. Katakan padaku jika aku salah…"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memajukan langkahnya― kemudian menepuk bahuku. "Tidak, min. Tidak ada yang salah dari kata-katamu."

"Jadi…" aku menarik nafas, "Kau itu tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai?" tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba aku tertawa. Tertawa seperti orang gila! "Seperti psikopat?" sindirku dengan sebuah cengiran lebar― tetapi entah kenapa, aku tetap merasa takut. Aku takut akan diriku sendiri― tentang perasaan ini, juga tentang Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata ayah muncul di dalam kepalaku.

Saat kami main paint ball, aku dan ayah sedang berada di balik tumpukan ban. Heechul juga masih dalam posisi tiarap di balik semak belukar. Ingin sekali aku menembaknya― "Tunggu." ayah berbisik. Ia tidak katakan apapun. Ia hanya menggeleng, memberi isyarat agar aku menahan peluruku terlebih dahulu.

Ya. Aku ingat.

_Memang sulit rasanya untuk menahan keinginan untuk menyakiti musuh yang sudah ada di depan mata._

"Tapi kau menyukai aku yang seperti psikopat ini?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat lamunanku terbuyar. Tawaku menghilang, terganti dengan sebuah senyum datar. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya." kali ini, Kyuhyunlah yang tersenyum lebar.

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Sekarang jarak kami jadi begitu dekat.

Aku menatap ke matanya yang begitu tajam. Sekarang kedua mata itu menatapku. Begitu dekat.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk― antara rasa senang, takut dan bersalah. Di samping semua itu, tetap saja aku menikmati semua ini. Hal yang selama ini hanya kudengar dari Heechul― genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, tatapannya, harum tubuhnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat…

Sekarang telah aku rasakan.

TING TONG.

Suara bel membuat suasana di antara kami terpecah. Aku melengos kesal kemudian melihat ke bawah balkon. Di depan pintu ada seorang lelaki tua dengan kemeja biru navy. Ketika hendak turun dari tangga, cepat-cepat Kyuhyun mencengkram tanganku.

"Tunggu." ia berbisik di telingaku― sejujurnya, hal itu membuatku cukup berdebar. Bisikannya terdengar begitu serius. "Ia adalah polisi."

"Apa?" keningku menyernyit.

"Karena itu. Biar aku saja yang buka." Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya, kemudian turun dari tangga. Aku masih berada di balik balkon. Percakapan mereka terdengar sampai atas― ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu ramah, sedangkan polisi yang membukakan pintu menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Saya sedang memeriksa data orang hilang. Saya ingin bertanya sedikit tentang Lee Donghae. Katanya sebelum hilang ia sempat pergi bersama Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin?" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar biasa. Ia mendongak, kemudian berputar. Sekarang semua mata tertuju padaku. "Ayo, Sungmin. Ada tamu yang ingin bicara denganmu." Kyuhyun memanggilku dengan lembut.

Sialnya, aku tidak mendapatkan arahan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun untuk interogasi ini. Jadi, aku turun dari tangga dengan kaki gemetar. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan seadanya.

Yah… kuharap aku bisa.

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan, pak?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Timing TBC yang begitu buruk ckck. Ini TBC paling buruk yang pernah ada-_- Tapi chap ini termasuk lebih sedikit loh. Cuma 4300 kata, sedangkan biasanya author bikin antara 4800-5000an kata. Yah... meskipun 4300-an juga terbilang banyak.  
**

**Maaf ya buat yang udah mikir, "Yey author udah bikin Sightless sampe episode akhir, pasti updatenya bakal cepet." Jawabannya adalah big NO. Karena author targetin untuk update bersamaan dengan The Creepy Show, jadi kalian harus tunggu sampai The Creepy Show update juga. Yah… itung-itung author dapet waktu santai lebih. *jahat***

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


End file.
